A New Life: Riders of Berk
by Theboblinator
Summary: Jack - Well, after a year of living on Berk, things have definitely chaged for me. And for the better as well! Now I've got more than just Hiccup, Toothless and Frostbite as friends, and the townspeople are nice. Though, Mildew is definetly someone to stay away from. What's worse is that he can easily turn the village on the dragons! I can tell this year is gonna be eventful...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: This Is Only The Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 1: Alright, so just a few things to say before I start the newest installment in the "A New Life" series. First off, know that because of Jack's origins, a few episodes will be drastically changed, since he will understand things better than the Vikings will, and vice-versa. Also note that I will be adding in <strong>**_extra_**** episodes to the stories so that they can last longer. Now, there's also one ****_big thing_**** that I'll be changing in this series, and if you can guess what it is, then I'll announce it for everyone to know before it happens. So the more guesses there are the greater a chance there is everyone will be able to know what I'm changing and possibly look forward to it.**

**Previous guesses: 0**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Finally, for the people reading this who haven't read the first story for this series "A New Life: Starting Over", I suggest that you go read that first to understand what's happening in this story, and the ones that follow it. (And if it's past Christmas day 2014, and my "A New Life: Gift of The Night Fury(s)" Story is out, I'd suggest that you read that as well.)**

**Now, I think that I've gone on long enough, so here's the first chapter in "A New Life: Riders of Berk"!**

* * *

><p><em>This, is Berk. For generations before I arrived on this island, it was Vikings against Dragons. The battles that occurred were ferocious. These battles left both sides with multiple casualties. One of which, left my best friend Hiccup with only his father to look after him. But then, one day, everything changed… My best friend Hiccup met Toothless. And together, with a little help from me, we were able to show the people of Berk that instead of <em>fighting_ the dragons. We can ride them, live with them, and even train them._

On a fairly normal day on the sea stacks surrounding Berk, a year after the death of the Red… _Death_, the dragon riders of Berk are sitting on their dragons. They're waiting for their last friend to show up. The twins are sitting on the two heads of their Hideous Zippleback, each naming their own separate head. Ruffnut, the girl, named her head Barf, while Tuffnut, the boy, named his head Belch. Why they chose these names are unknown to everyone, even themselves. Sitting on the back of the Gronkle, named Meatlug, is the Viking teen Fishlegs. On the back of the Monstrous Nightmare, named Hookfang, is Snotlout. On the Deadly Nadder, named Stormfly, is Astrid. Finally, on the back of one the only two Night Fury's on the island, this one named Frostbite, is Jack.

Unlike the other teens of Berk, Jack is a little different. Not only because he has a Night Fury as a dragon, but because he isn't _from_ Berk. Instead, Jack is from a completely different dimension. One without dragons, and which is centuries ahead of what Berk has at the moment. Though, he has helped out with many of the problems on the island. He came to Berk through the Bermuda Triangle, which was seen as only a legend back on his world. But after the plane crash that sent him through the dimensional gateway, Jack is inclined to believe that it holds some truth to it. Back when he had crossed through the gateway, he kept all his clothing, and thanks to divine intervention, he kept all his belongings as well. However, after the year that he'd spent in Berk, he'd changed slightly.

He now has the same beliefs as the Vikings of Berk, and has changed his clothing slightly to dress like them. Whereas before he used to wear black combat boots, blue jeans, a blue long sleeve T-shirt, and a black leather jacket, now, it was slightly different to fit in with the Viking time period he found himself in. He kept the combat boots since Gobber had told him they were better than even the finest yak skin they had, but he'd dyed his blue jeans so that they were now colored a chocolate brown, and the belt that held them up was black. He still wears his blue long sleeve T-shirt, but dyed it so that it wasn't as light as Astrid's, and was instead a blue that was close to the sea's color. The black leather jacket he kept as well, since Gobber said that it was in better quality than their yak skins, but not as good as the quality of his boots.

As for his appearance, his light Caucasian skin was now slightly tanned thanks to the amount of time he spent outside with Frostbite, and his cobalt eyes had re-gained their gleam that they'd lost after the deaths of his parents. He made sure to go to the village's elder, Gothi, at least once a month to get his hair cut so that it never grew too long. However it was impossible for even the old woman to keep it tamed, and so it still looked like a wild animal had a battle with it and won. The biggest change however, was the bottom half of his left leg. When he'd arrived in the Viking's dimension, he had both his legs intact, and in working order. But now, after the event with the Red Death, he'd lost it. Just like Hiccup had lost his. Even though Hiccup had kept the prosthetic leg that Gobber made him, Jack had changed it slightly.

Before, it was two rectangular pieces of wood, with a metal foot. Now however, he'd changed it slightly so that the wood was as large as the rest of his leg, slimming down as it got closer to the ground to match his other, intact, leg. The foot was still metal, but instead of being smaller than his other one, he'd had Gobber work on it so that it matched his other foot's size, but didn't have separate toes. Instead, it was rounded at the end to seem like an actual foot, and it allowed Jack to continue to wear his jeans and combat boots as if nothing had happened. He didn't like parading around town, showing off the "war wound" he'd received during the fight with the Red Death. That was one of the things that he _didn't_ agree with the Vikings on. So to anyone who didn't know about what happened to him, they wouldn't be able to tell with just a glance. Jack was just happy that he and Hiccup hadn't lost their legs above the knee, and the two were still able to bend it to their needs.

Speak of the devil, the last person of their group arrived on the back of Toothless. Hiccup was Jack's first friend in this dimension, and also his brother in all but blood. The two were both skinny, both had rough lives before they met each other and their dragons, and had formed a close friendship through the secret that Hiccup had about Toothless and Jack. Now, the dimension traveling teen lived in his own house, right next to the chief's, who also happened to be Hiccup's father. And as Hiccup lands, another similarity is shown between the two. While both their dragons are Night Fury's, both their dragons are _also_ missing their left tailfins. So, Toothless' tail fin was replaced with a _red_ prosthetic one, while Frostbite's was replaced with a _blue_ prosthetic one.

As Hiccup lands between Jack and Astrid, he turns back and forth between the two sides as he speaks up. "Alright guys. Best trick competition. Who's up first?" He asks as Toothless gives a few small snorts and shakes his head after landing.

"Uh-" Fishlegs tries to speak up, only to be interrupted by a certain Jorgenson.

"Me!" Snotlout exclaims, striking a "strong man" pose on Hookfang's neck, blocking Hiccup's view of Fishlegs and getting an eye roll out of Jack at the teen's bluntness.

"Actually, I think it's-" Once again, Fishlegs is cut off from talking as Snotlout turns to slightly glare at the other Viking teen.

"Me!" He exclaims again, now striking a different "strong man" pose where his fists are clenched in front of his chest. At this point, Astrid decides to speak up.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm go!" She exclaims in annoyance, pointing out towards the water to get her point across. Snotlout smirks at this.

"Oh don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I, are gonna light the sky on fi~~~~ire!" He yells the last part in slight fear as the Monstrous Nightmare takes off, and dives at a ninety degree angle down the cliff, getting a chuckle out of the only teen not born on Berk.

"Like you might say yourself Snotlout, "let Thor watch over you with a lightning bolt, and a giant hammer"." Jack says in mock sadness, holding up his fist in the air and getting chuckles and laughs out of the rest of the teens as Hookfang and Snotlout perform their trick, ending with the two of them landing on the sea stack, and Snotlout putting his hands on his chest in fear.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" He exclaims in relief. Before he notices everyone staring at him with deadpan expressions, though the slight glimmer stays in their eyes after Jack's comment, and he tries to save what dignity he has left. "Of course I am." He says with fake confidence, which fools no one there, except for the twins. Then, Fishlegs speaks up as he's finally able to get a word in without Snotlout interrupting him.

"It's my turn!" He exclaims, before looking down at the Gronkle he's on. "Are you ready Meatlug?" He asks, getting a warbled growl in return. "Here we go!" The Viking teen says in excitement as the Gronkle beneath him starts to flap her wings, and lift off the ground. The two make a circle around the sea stack, before landing in their previous spot. Fishlegs pumps his fist when they land in success. "Yes! That's a new personal best." He says with a smile, before hugging Meatlug, who licks him in her own form of joy. Jack nods at the scene, knowing that it would be harder for the heavy dragon to do much more than that.

"It's my turn!" Ruffnut exclaims, turning to face her twin.

"No, it's my turn!" Tuffnut yells back at her, pointing at himself with his thumb to get the point across. Jack, Astrid and Hiccup all roll their eyes at the familiar scene.

"Guys, you have the same dragon." Hiccup says in exasperation at the two.

"Oh, right." Tuffnut replies, fist bumping his sister as they dive down the rock face and towards another sea stack not too far away. Jack chuckles to himself at the familiar sight of the twins arguing, just before they hit into the sea stack they were flying towards. In the end, Barf and Belch end up doing their own trick, by flinging the twins into the air, catching them in their mouths, flinging them back up onto their necks, and then flying back to the starting sea stack.

"We almost _died_." Ruffnut says breathlessly.

"I know… Go again?" Tuffnut asks with enthusiasm. Astrid cuts into the conversation before the twins can risk their lives for the thousandth time.

"Hey! It's my turn." She says, pointing to herself with her thumb before turning to look at Hiccup and Jack. "You might want to take notes." She says with a smirk, before urging Stormfly forwards.

"That girl is _way_ too competitive." Jack mutters to himself as Hiccup watches Astrid and Stormfly perform their trick with a smirk on his face. Jack just rolls his eyes, leaning towards Hiccup as Astrid performs a skywards spiral to finish her trick off. "So do you want to show up your girlfriend alone, or together?" He asks his brunette friend. Hiccup goes red in the face as he sputters indignantly.

"Astrid isn't my girlfriend!" He exclaims, getting a laugh out of Jack in the process.

"No, but you _want_ her to be." He says with a knowing smirk, Hiccup grumbling to himself as Jack lets out a laugh, their dragons joining in with their own laughs at the familiar conversation between the two. They're able to calm down by the time Astrid flies back to the sea stack, and Jack wipes at his eyes. Snotlout chooses to speak up at that point, and try to make his failure with Hookfang seem like _less_ of a failure.

"Yeah, but can you do it _without_ the dragon?" He asks her, receiving a punch to his shoulder in response. Jack goes right back to laughing at Snotlout's situation, before calming down and turning to look at Hiccup as he talks to Toothless.

"Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us there bud." He says, patting Toothless' head before sitting up on his saddle. Jack directs Frostbite to walk forwards and stand next to the other Night Fury and his rider.

"Feel like testing out that new trick?" Jack asks with a grin, Hiccup thinks about it for a minute before nodding. Jack can practically hear exciting music playing in the background as the two Night Fury's dive off the cliff, loop around, and fly down towards the sea below. Then, as if speaking through their minds, the two dragons and their riders pull up at the same time, just before they hit the sea water so that the wind displaces the waves. The two Night Fury riders break off from one another, each swerving between their own sea stacks on their way to one in particular. They finally reach it, on opposite sides, and the riders detach their legs from the foot pedals, and then leap off their dragons. The dragons fly beneath the sea stack, Toothless a few inches above Frostbite, while the riders run across the rocks. High-fiving each other as they run past, before they leap off, and landing on their respective dragons.

They then spiral into the air, spinning around each other in a screw pattern on the way up, before the two dragons lock claws, and spin in a circle in the air. They successfully stay in the same position in the air, before they separate and go off in different directions. They end it off by each of the Night Fury's launching a series of Plasma Blast's into the air in front of them, and then flying through the residue left over. Down on the sea stack, the teens watch the spectacle with small smiles.

"They're _still_ the best." Astrid comments, each of the other teens nodding in agreement, before Fishlegs speaks up.

"Well, Hiccup spent an extra month with his dragon. And Jack was his first human friend. So it's only logical that they'd be the best." He comments. Getting nods in response from the other teens, each of them sagging for a few seconds when they remember how they treated Hiccup before the Vikings made peace with the dragons, and then straighten up when they remember that they're trying to redeem themselves for that. Up in the air, Hiccup smiles down at Toothless, and then at Jack when the jacket wearing teen flies next to him with his own smile present on his face.

"That's another win. Good job guys." Hiccup comments, getting a small coo from Toothless and Frostbite in return, as Jack just nods his head at his best and first ever friend. The two Night Fury riders do one more loop in the air, before flying back towards the other teens on the sea stack below.

* * *

><p><em>Yu~~~p, that's right, dragons. Most people on Berk agree that life is better since peace was made with the large reptiles. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, <em>dragons.

As Hiccup and Jack land in the town square, they look around to find fairly familiar sights greeting them. A lady is pulled out of her house by a Terrible Terror who's trying to steal her chicken, and succeeds before another steals the bone that the other left in the woman's hand. A Deadly Nadder is sitting on the roof of one of the villagers, and said villager is yelling at it to get off. Then, a Monstrous Nightmare is trying to rip a bag of apples away from another villager, and succeeds in ripping it in half, and spreading the red fruit all over the ground. A Deadly Nadder ends up running through a clothes rack, and said clothes rack gets caught on one of its spikes. Bringing it along as it runs through the village. Finally, a villager backs up in front of Hiccup and Jack, and looks up at the sky in slight fear.

"Incoming!" He announces for everyone to hear. "Look out!" He yells, before running away. Hiccup and Jack follow his line of sight, and notice a large crowd of dragons flying overhead.

"Watch out, dragon poo!" A different villager yells out as a crowd of them rush by to escape the immediate threat.

"Ew, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Hiccup exclaims as he and Jack back up under the safety of the shield umbrellas that Mulch and Bucket have to protect themselves from the almost acidic dragon droppings. "Oh poop! Oh~~~ that's disgusting!" Hiccup exclaims. Jack looks at the two Vikings on either side of them.

"It's three already?" He asks them, getting nods in response.

"He~~~y Mulch, hey Bucket. Sorry about the uh~~~, you know." He points up at the sky to signify what he means.

"It happens every day at three." Bucket comments, solidifying what Jack had said moments ago. "The regular at least, a regular tip of the cap." He continues.

"Well, it's better than the days when it was kill or be killed." Mulch comments, before turning to face Hiccup and points at him with his hook hand. "Hey! We've got some fish for that father of yours!" He exclaims, before chuckling and looking over at Bucket. "Bucket, give the boy the cod." He says, gesturing the Hiccup. Bucket holds up a bag that's been ripped at the bottom, before looking at it and noticing the torn bottom.

"I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" He asks the other three, Jack shaking his head in sympathy for the man that lost part of his brain in one of the dragon raids.

"Uh, no, uh, actually Bucket. I'm-I'm afraid the uh~~~." Hiccup trails off and points to the ground near the man, showing a Terrible Terror with the cod in its mouth, before it hisses at them, and drags the fish away even faster. Stopping underneath one of the houses where two others join it for the food. The two teens look on with grimaces.

_Most of us who are living here on Berk are _willing_ to take the good with the bad… But there _are _those, who will _never_ accept the dragons. And they will do _anything_ to drive them away. The biggest naysayer being a certain old man, who lives on the other side of the island, alone with his sheep Fungus, and his cabbage field._

* * *

><p>The next day, the villagers of Berk are going around town, getting ready for the Freeze. Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe and Hiccup's father, is in charge of the situation. "Stand the elk up in the back. The Fishing boats just came in with a big catch." He tells them, before turning to his friend Gobber. Gobber is the residential blacksmith of the town, and his best friend. Unfortunately, he doesn't get to talk with him for long, as a certain cranky old man speaks up on the path leading towards the storage house they're standing in front of.<p>

"Stoick!" He yells out with annoyance clear in his voice. The two friends turn to look at him as he walks over to the steps leading up to the storage house.

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber says, waving his prosthetic hand to the old man in question.

"You picked a bad time Mildew." He says, holding out his hand to try and stop the man from speaking. "I'm in the middle of storing food. The Freeze is comin'." He tells Mildew, before turning around to continue working on storing food. But the old man doesn't stop, and starts to walk up the steps towards him.

"It's those dragons again." He complains as Hiccup, Toothless, Jack and Frostbite arrive next to the storage house and watch the argument unfold. "Those demons are _not_ fit to live amongst _civilized men_." He tells Stoick. Gobber chooses this point to speak up with a joke.

"Neither are _you_ Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" He asks with a small smile, Stoick even giving a small smirk before it disappears.

"Oh, very well, make your jokes." Mildew says with slight annoyance, before stepping up onto the porch of the house. "Meanwhile, these _dragons_ are eating our village gone!" He exclaims, gesturing to a Viking woman who's flipping her cart right-side-up, before walking over to listen to him as he continues. "They've turned people's houses into piles of _rubble_!" He exclaims, gesturing to a couple of Vikings who are fixing a hole in someone's roof. One of which speaks up.

"Hey, Mildew's right!" He agrees, climbing down the ladder to join the growing crowd of spectators.

"Mildew's at it again." Jack mutters, patting Frostbite's head to calm him down as the Night Fury growls slightly at the aging man.

"They even disturb an _old man's rest_! Can't you see these _bags_ under me' eyes?" He asks Stoick and Gobber, pulling down his skin to enforce his point.

"He's right. He's hideous." Gobber comments, Jack saying the same under his breathe off to the side as Stoick seems to agree, but doesn't actually say it out loud as Mildew continues on his rant.

"These are _wild_ and _unpredictable beasts_!" He exclaims, the crowd shouting out agreements. "They even cracked this man's skull." He says, banging his staff on top of Bucket's… _Bucket_, before continuing. "Like an egg." He says, making Bucket smile slightly.

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled, over-easy, poached!" He says with enthusiasm, unfortunately making Mildew's point for him as the old man turns to look at Stoick once again.

"You need to put those dragons in _cages_!" He exclaims, once again getting support from the crowd as Jack and Hiccup share a frown and make their way over to the porch. "If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the _entire village_." The aging man continues. At this point, Hiccup steps into view and speaks up.

"They don't _mean_ any _harm_. They're just, _dragons_ being _dragons_." He tells the crowd, Jack nodding off to the side.

"It's not like they can help it. After all, old habits die hard." Jack agrees with his friend, just before Stoick moves his son out of the way and steps forwards.

"Look Mildew, if there's a problem, _I'll _deal with it." He tells the man.

"Oh there is a _problem _Stoick." Mildew says, leaning in and getting in Stoick's face before he turns around and starts to make his way down the steps. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say, you _better_ do something about it." He continues, before walking off as the villagers start to yell at the chief, agreeing with what Mildew said. Jack sighs as they continue to yell, before gesturing for Frostbite to follow him, and making their way off the stage to the side, and then walking back towards their house.

"Whenever Mildew has something to say, it never ends well for us. Does it boy?" He asks the white scaled Night Fury. He gets a warbled roar in response to his question. Jack smiles slightly, scratching his friend behind the ears for his response, and making the dragon almost purr at the sensation. Jack chuckles, before continuing on his way to his house, but still a bit worried about what's going to happen next.

* * *

><p>"This will <em>not<em> end well for Hiccup." Jack comments from his place standing beside Astrid as the two of them, along with the other teens, watch the brunette in question attempt to calm down the dragons in the plaza.

"What's he doing?" Snotlout asks, looking on with a quizzical facial expression. Tuffnut watches beside his sister with a smirk.

"Uh, I think he's helping the dragons _break stuff_." He says.

"Cool." Ruffnut agrees, joining her brother in smirking at the teen currently running around the plaza in an attempt to stop the pandemonium. They watch him fail to put out the flaming sheep, and Astrid speaks up.

"Wow. He could really use our help." She says, getting a nod from Jack in agreement.

"We'll get to it." Tuffnut agrees.

"In a minute." Ruffnut amends. This makes Jack shake his head when he realizes that since it's the twins who are saying this, no help is going to be given to Hiccup. And a few seconds later, multiple dark shapes start to appear in the sky above the plaza.

"A~~nd it's three." Astrid comments, looking up along with Jack, before they look away as a single piece drops down towards Hiccup.

"That's _gotta_ stink." Jack says with a grimace, before he sighs and makes his way back towards his house. "Come get me if he actually asks for help. Because something tells me that he's not gonna be any time soon. No matter _how much_ he needs it." He says, getting a sigh, but a nod, from Astrid in response.

* * *

><p>The next day, all the teens are present in the previous dragon killing arena. "That's your plan?" Ruffnut asks in surprise.<p>

"Train dragons? Where we used to _kill them_?" Tuffnut agrees with his sister.

"Right, because _we don't do that anymore._" Hiccup tells them as he places down a basket in front of Toothless. "That's why it's available." He continues. Only for Astrid to speak up.

"Actually, the dragons _do_ seem a li~~~ttle nervous." She agrees, patting Stormfly's nose to comfort her.

"That's because they're _very_ sensitive." Fishlegs says, placing a hand on Meatlug in comfort, the dragon's eyes wide and darting all over the place. "Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here, _we try not to talk about it_." He whispers the last part to the other teens as Astrid stops comforting Stormfly to walk over to Hiccup.

"It's amazing your dad just _gave us_ the arena." She says, brushing some hair out of her eyes and smirking.

"Well it would be, if he _did_, yeah. But he didn't, so uh, it's _another_ thing we should try not to talk about." He tells the blond Viking female.

"Wait, so, we're going _behind_ your fathers back." She states more than asks the brunette.

"There you go! Talking about it!" Hiccup says in exasperation. "Uh, alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it, but they _can't_ without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village, we've gotta do something about that." He tells the teens. Unfortunately, the twins think he's saying the opposite, and start to come up with ways to help the dragons destroy stuff. Jack sighs at their thoughts, before reaching over, and slamming their heads together like a certain scarlet haired swordswoman does in an anime he watched before coming to this world.

"Please continue Hiccup." He comments as the twins stagger around a little from the force behind the hit.

"Thank you, Jack." Hiccup says a bit uncertainly, before looking back at the other teens. "Guys, this is serious. Mildew wants all of our dragons _caged_. And I don't know about all of you, but that's _not_ okay with me." He says, getting nods of agreement in response. "Okay then, next problem. The dragons are eating everything in sight." He says, taking a loaf of bread out of the basket that he'd placed in front of Toothless. The Night Fury in question licks his lips when he sees the piece of food as Hiccup waves it around. "Now, when a dragon grabs something that it's _not_ supposed to have, you can get them to drop it by giving them a little scratch just below the chin." He says, demonstrating with Toothless, making the dragon's eyes roll back a little at the sensation, and his jaw to drop open. This lets Hiccup grab the bread from out of his toothless mouth.

Unfortunately, Snotlout tries to show Hiccup up, gives the bread to Hookfang, and then "orders" his dragon to drop the food. It works… Since Hookfang tosses the bread away and instead picks up the Viking teen in his mouth. The dragon shakes him around with slightly narrowed eyes. Tuffnut laughs a bit at the situation.

"Should we help him?" He asks with a smirk, Astrid, Ruffnut and Jack all having the same smirk in place.

"Sure…" Jack agrees.

"In a minute." Astrid continues just before Hiccup speaks up.

"Alright, we've got a lot of training to do." He tells the teens, making them turn their attention to the brunette. "But together, we can keep these dragons under control." He says, reaching into the basket and taking out some more bread. The other teens smiling slightly as they walk over to take some of the food

"Uh, can somebody do that chin scratchy thing? Hello~~, you guys still there?" Snotlout asks as Hookfang shakes him again. Jack sighing as he walks over to free the other raven haired teen of the group.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, all the teens walk through the town, only to see that none of the dragons are in sight. "Huh, no dragons." Fishlegs says, scratching his chin in confusion.<p>

"That was easy." Ruffnut comments.

"Lunch?" Snotlout asks, happy that they don't have to do anything.

"That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, then where are they?" Hiccup asks, only for a large explosion and a scream to answer his question. Everyone looks in the direction they came from to see a large mushroom cloud of smoke appear.

"Something tells me that way." Astrid says with her hands on her hips as Jack facepalms.

"And _that's_ why I tell you not to say those things Hiccup. Believe me, it's happened enough in my world." Jack says as the teens all run in the direction of the explosion to see what caused it. Even though they already had a good idea. And they arrive to see everyone's dragons, sans Frostbite and Toothless, eating from the food that was placed in the storage house.

"Stormfly?" Astrid asks in surprise.

"Hookfang." Snotlout says in disbelief as Hiccup goes running over to talk to his father and Jack sinks to the ground.

"Great. This is only going to help Mildew's case, and hurt ours." He grumbles, being proven right as Stoick comes out of the storage house, Hiccup behind him trying to beg to have another chance.

"Enough Hiccup. How can I trust you to control _all_ the dragons, when you couldn't even control _your own_?" He says, gesturing to a certain black scaled Night Fury eating a fish. Jack looks around, and is relieved to see that Frostbite isn't a part of the raid… Until he sees the white scaled Night Fury pop his head out of a pile of fish.

"Frostbite? Oh not you too." Jack groans as he places his head in his hands. The dragon just tilts his head to the side in confusion. Then Mildew speaks up.

"Bah! You can't just _cage_ these dragons. You need to _send_ them away _now_!" He exclaims with a glare. A crowd of Vikings that had gathered to see what the explosion was about cheering in agreement in the background.

"You're right Mildew. We'll cage 'em tonight, and in the mornin', Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry son." Stoick apologizes before turning and walking away as Toothless walks over to stand beside the brunette teen. Hiccup sighs, before turning around with the Night Fury, and walking off.

* * *

><p>Later that night, all the teens are in the Great Hall having dinner. But no one seems eager to actually eat. "I can't <em>believe<em> we have to send them away." Snotlout says in dejection.

"It's gonna be _weird_. I got _used_ to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see in the morning." Astrid comments, spinning her spoon around in her bowl as her food takes the shape of the dragon in question.

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet." Fishlegs says, much to the confusion of the twins, and slight disgust of Jack. "Who's gonna do that now?!" He yells out, slamming his body onto the table in depression.

"I volunteer Tuffnut!" Ruffnut says, nudging her brother.

"Whatever…" Her brother says in response. "What time should I be there?" He asks, getting a surprised and slightly disgusted look from his sister, as Jack understands that he's just as depressed as the rest of them.

"Come on guys, let's get this over with." Astrid says as she pushes herself to her feet.

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!" Fishlegs exclaims.

"This is the second worst day of _my_ life.." Jack agrees as they all walk towards the doors. Hiccup and Toothless staying behind.

"We _can't_ let that happen." Hiccup says with conviction. "Toothless is the best friend I've ever had." He continues, leaning down to pet the dragon in question before he notices the look that Jack is giving him as he walks towards the doors. "Best _dragon_ friend." He amends his statement, getting a nod from the dimension-traveling teen in question as he walks out the door with the other riders, gets on Frostbite, and flies towards the academy. They land in front of the doors, and get off their dragons to let them enter the arena.

"Goodbye Hookfang." Snotlout says with a low voice.

"I'm sorry Stormfly." Astrid apologizes to her Nadder, rubbing the dragon's nose before gesturing towards the door. "Now go!" She says, the dragon doing just that as Jack pats Frostbite's nose.

"We'll find a way out of this. Don't you worry bud. I'm sure that Hiccup is thinking up something right this moment." He assures his Night Fury, getting a coo in response, before the dragon turns and makes his way into the arena behind all the other dragons.

"It feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this, _thing_ in my chest." Snotlout says as if he's in pain, turning to the other teens.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Astrid tells him. Snotlout recoils slightly.

"I don't have a heart. I'm not a _girl_." He says. Jack just turns to look at him.

"Snotlout, every living being has a heart. Without it, you wouldn't be alive right now. Therefore, you _do_ have a heart." He tells the other raven haired teen. Snotlout holds up a finger as if to argue, but pauses when he thinks about what Jack says. In the end, he just turns away with a huff right before another voice rings through the air.

"Don't close it!" Hiccup's voice calls out, making the other riders turn to look at him in hope as he lands in front of them with Toothless, and stops the gate from closing. "We are _not_ locking them up." He tells the teens with his arms stretched outwards to get his point across as the dragons start to make their way out of the arena.

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind?! Or are we going behind his back again?" Astrid asks. First with enthusiasm, but then with annoyance as she asks the second option.

"Uh, one of those. Look, the dragons are gonna do, what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to _use_ it." He tells the teens, spreading his arms wide to emphasize his point. The teens all smirk a little at that, and then nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the teens put their plan into action. Snotlout and Hookfang scare some fish up for dinner, Astrid and Stormfly, Hiccup and Toothless, and Fishlegs and Meatlug help Mildew with his cabbage field, and finally, the twins and Barf and Belch, Jack and Frostbite, and Hiccup and Toothless help to heard the runaway boars back into one of the barns, before everyone lands in front of the same barn. "Woo-hoo! That was awesome!" Fishlegs exclaims when he lands.<p>

"How did you know that was gonna work?" Astrid asks Hiccup as he lands with Toothless. The brunette smiles slightly at the question.

"Because they're dragons. And they're gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work _with_ them and not _against_ them." He tells them, swinging his fist a little at his words. "You know who we should _actually_ be thanking?" He asks, only for a different voice to break into the conversation.

"_There_ they are Stoick." The teens all look in the direction the voice came from to see the chief and Mildew walking towards them.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear?" Jack mutters under his breath to Hiccup, who gives a small nod in response.

"Those dragons don't look like they're in _cages_ to me." The aging man continues, looking at the chief.

"No. This is _not_ what I asked for." Stoick agrees with a slight glare, making the teens shrink back a bit, before they're all instructed back to the arena, and the townspeople come to see what's happening. As the teens stand in the middle, Stoick and Gobber come walking in through the gate with identical scowls on their faces.

"Oh no. what's Stoick gonna do to us?" Fishlegs asks the other teens nervously.

"I'm too _pretty_ for jail." Ruffnut complains, getting a look from Tuffnut and Astrid.

"Heh, where'd you hear that?" Her twin asks her, getting an eye roll from Astrid as Stoick walks towards them with Gobber at his side.

"You all disobeyed my orders. And there _will_ be consequences." The chief of the village announces.

"I _told you_ we were gonna get in trouble. Ugh, you never _listen_ to me." Astrid says to Hiccup in annoyance. Making the brunette sag slightly before he steps forwards.

"Dad, if anyone is going to get in trouble, it should be me." He tells his father, getting a surprised look from the rest of the teens at his announcement.

"Nope. You _all_ had a hand in this." Stoick tells him. "You took over this place without askin'. You released the dragons against _my wishes…_ Things are going to _change_ around here." He tells them as he paces in front of the gathered teens. "that's why I'm-" He's cut off as Gobber comes into the picture with a large smile on his face.

"You're getting' a dragon training academy!" He exclaims, causing murmurs to break out amongst the crowd.

"Gobber!" Stoick exclaims, sounding annoyed and slightly angry. "I wanted to tell them!" he continues, now just sounding slightly upset that he didn't. This makes surprise show on all the teen's faces, before they smile at one another.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead." Gobber says with a small knowing smile.

"Well you told most of it!" Stoick continues with annoyance clear in his voice.

"You can tell 'em the part about how _proud_ you are of them!" Gobber continues.

"Gobber!" Stoick yells at his friend, now angry and annoyed about how Gobber's taking all the words from his mouth. He then sighs and turns to face the teens. "Hiccup… Well, what he said." Stoick says, gesturing to Gobber. "You've _all_ made me proud. This dragon training academy, is for you." He says, pulling down on the lever that releases all the dragons from the cage. All the teens then run forwards and wrap their dragons in hugs as cheers erupt throughout the crowd watching. "Now, all you have to do, is train them." Stoick tells his son.

"_Not_ a problem dad. After all, I've got him." He says, gesturing to Toothless, only for the clearing of a throat to get his attention, and make him look at the other teens standing with their dragons. "And, them, too." Hiccup amends his previous statement.

* * *

><p>That night, Jack sits in his room, and writes out the events of the last few days onto a piece of paper, holding it up to the light to make sure it was good, before nodding his head with a smile in place. He turns around to look at Frostbite, the Night Fury giving the teen his own smile, before settling down on the rock slab that Hiccup had suggested he get for the Night Fury to sleep on. It turned out to be a good idea, because just before Frostbite lies down, he warms up the rock with a stream of fire.<p>

_Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are _powerful, amazing_ creatures._

Jack, Hiccup and Astrid watch as the symbol for the academy is hung above the gateway to the arena by Fishlegs on Meatlug, and Snotlout on Hookfang. This image has two Night Fury's on it. One is black, with one of its tailfins colored red, while the other is white, with one of its tailfins colored blue. They're positioned so that it looks like they're flying around each other in a Ying-Yang pattern, and they're each spewing out blue flames, which converge into a circle in between the two of them. "Berk Dragon Training Academy… I like the sound of that." Astrid compliments, slugging Hiccup's arm in a playful manner.

"Gotta say Hiccup. Good job on the name. And the symbol isn't half bad either." Jack says with a smile, placing his hand on Hiccup's shoulder as they look at the symbol in question.

_As long as my friend Hiccup is alive, I can tell that he will try to learn everything about them. And I'll help him along the way of his journey. After all, if you were in our shoes, wouldn't you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 2: Well, here it is. The first chapter of the newest story for the "A New Life" series. So, what did you guys think? Was it good, bad, okay? I want to know your opinions on this so far. I also want any suggestions for this. Such as, what episodes from different TV series should I use for this story? I already have two ideas, but I want more. I'll have to watch the ones you suggest, but if you have any suggestions, go ahead and write them in the review section below for me to check out. And, speaking of reviews, here are the responses to the last reviews for "A New Life: Starting Over"<strong>

**Anime PJ:**

Thanks for the compliment! It's nice to know that you think that way about my stories, and I hope to keep you entertained. However, as for watching the show on Netflix, I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to, and that you'll have to wait until Spring of 2015 to do so. But if you go to "www. Watchcartoononline .com", (without the breaks) then you can watch the first and second seasons of the TV show.

**DarkLord98:**

Yeah, I can understand why you can think that. However, I hope that the beginning part, with the changes to the leg, made it so that he felt like less of a rip-off of Hiccup. But I can understand if you still think of it that way. As for making Hiccup seem smarter in this story, that is a high probability. But if one of the chapters requires him to be as "stupid" as he was in the show at times, then I'll make it so that he's still like that for that specific episode. But, for other chapters, I'll most likely try to make him at least a bit smarter than he was in the show.

**Now, In case some of you still refused to go read the first (2) story(s) of this Fanfiction, then I'd suggest you go do that now. Especially since there's significant background in them, that will come into play during this story, and the ones that follow. Now, I think that's about it for this chapter. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Viking for Hire**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 1: Well, here's the second chapter in "A New Life: Riders of Berk". It should be obvious which episode this chapter is about, so I won't go into details about it. However, you should know that this one probably won't be as long as the previous one, since it focuses mainly on Hiccup and Gobber. So, there won't be much for me to change, and I'm not going to write exact scenes from the episode when it doesn't involve Jack. But, enough of that. It's time to talk about the big change to the story!<strong>

**Previous guesses: 3**

**Owldusk:**

Jack is Hiccup's body guard/Right hand man**: X**

**Anime PJ:**

Heather comes in earlier**: X**

Heather comes at the same time, but stays longer**: O**

**So, as you can see, Anime PJ was right! The big change that's going to be implemented is that Heather will still come in during the 10****th**** and 11****th**** episodes, but from that point on, she will be present for the rest of the series! This is because her and Jack are actually going to be in a relationship, so I don't want to have it start, and then have Heather leave. Although, I do want your guys opinion on one thing that relates to this. Should I have Heather's parents ****_leave_**** Berk and go back to their island to tell everyone they're alright, and that Heather is going to be staying on Berk? Or should I have them stay with Heather on Berk?**

**I already know for a fact that Heather (and possibly her parents) will be living in Jack's house since the two of them will be in a relationship, and I'm leaning towards having the parents leave. This is just so that the people on Heather's island don't freak out when they don't return. But, I want to know what you guys think.**

**Now, one last thing before I start this chapter. I want your guy's suggestions! I know that I asked you guys last chapter, but I'm serious about this. I want some suggestions for other episodes from different TV shows to use in this. I won't be replacing episodes with them, I'll just be adding in these episodes so that the stories can last longer, and possibly be more exciting.**

**Alright, I think that's about it for this part of the Authors Note. So, without further ado, here's the second chapter, "Viking for Hire".**

* * *

><p><em>Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people, like Stoick the Vast, are born to theirs. Because of his ancestry, he was born to be chief of the Hairy Hooligans. Others, like my friend Hiccup, discover theirs. Because of his curiosity, he found out that his place was beside his Night Fury friend Toothless. Sometimes people, like me, are suddenly thrown into their place in the world. For me, it was during a plane crash that ended with me meeting Hiccup and Toothless, and eventually Frostbite. But sometimes people <em>make_ a place for themselves. Like Gobber, the blacksmith for the Hairy Hooligans… But then the world around them changes. And the place they made is gone…_

At the Berk Dragon Training Academy (Aka, the Dragon Training Academy), a pop quiz is happening with the students. However, this is not like the pop quizzes that you would have at your normal school. No, this pop quiz is more like a game show. In the middle, is Hiccup. He's standing in front of a slab of stone that he's using as a blackboard. On his left, are the twins and Snotlout with their dragons, each of them behind a barrel. On his other side are Fishlegs, Astrid and Jack. "Each dragon has his own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch?" He asks, looking at both sides for an answer.

"Oh!" Astrid calls out, raising her hand to get Hiccup's attention. "Deadly Nadder!" She exclaims, letting Fishlegs pick up.

"It's magnesium flame burns with the heat of the _sun_." He continues.

"And it also helps that because of this, you can easily weld metal together, or melt solid rock in a few seconds." Jack includes.

"Correct. Point to team Astrid." Hiccup answers, the three teammates giving each other fist bumps. "Score is now, one hundred to ten." Hiccup continues once he marks the point on the board.

"And you _started_ with ten." Astrid says to the other team with a chuckle. Fishlegs and Jack joining in a few seconds later.

"Oh yeah?" Tuffnut asks her. "Well the game's not over… Wait. What team am I on?" He asks, putting his hand to his chin in thought and getting a few more chuckles out of team Astrid.

"Don't think about it too much or you might just get a headache." Jack says with a smile, getting chuckles from Fishlegs and Astrid.

"Next question!" Hiccup interrupts. "What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback?" He asks, snapping his book closed and turning to the other team. "Team Snotlout." He asks. But before they can answer, Astrid speaks up.

"I don't think they can count that high." She tells her teammates in an audible whisper, making the other two cover their mouths with their hands as they chuckle even more.

"Oh _really_?" Ruffnut asks them. "Let's find out. Barf! Belch!" She cries out, the respective heads rising up from behind the barrels and letting off six shots over the heads of Team Astrid, and creating scorch marks on the rock wall behind them.

"Looks like it's about three." Tuffnut says, holding up three fingers to get his point across.

"_Told you_ we could count that high." Ruffnut says with a smug smile.

"It's six. You were _half_ right. Five points." Hiccup tells them, marking said number of points on the board on Team Snotlout's side.

"Yes! We're up to _thirty_!" Ruffnut exclaims in joy, high-fiving Tuffnut and Snotlout. Jack just rolls his eyes at their thought process as Astrid brushes some soot off her shoulder.

"_Alright_, it's _our_ turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" Astrid asks, before turning to face Stormfly and letting off a whistle. The Nadder raises up with the spines on her tail extended, Meatlug and Frostbite rising up beside her, and then shooting said spikes at the other team. They don't impact any skin, but cause them to go flying back into the wall behind them and hang there.

"No fair! She didn't give us time to answer!" Tuffnut exclaims, thinking it was an actual question as Snotlout jumps down to the ground with a scowl.

"I've got a question. What happens when I sic Hookfang on you?" He asks, gesturing to his Monstrous Nightmare. Jack rolls his eyes at the threat as Hiccup speaks up.

"Okay guys that's enough training! So, _we_ did some really good work here today." He says as he walks away from the board in an attempt to defuse the situation. Unfortunately, it doesn't work.

"Prepare to face some Monstrous Nightmare!" Snotlout cries out, before tapping Hookfang's side to wake him up. It works… But causes the dragon to flare up and let off a few roars before walking away as Snotlout runs towards a trough of water. "Ahhh! That's the third time this week!" He yells out, before jumping into the water and putting out the fire on his pants. He lets out a relieved sigh as Hiccup, Astrid and Jack walk up to him.

"Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him." Hiccup says in slight confusion. "Is he okay?" He asks the Jorgenson.

"Maybe he just realized who his owner is." Astrid mutters to the others.

"Or maybe Hookfang is actually a girl and it's that time of the month." Jack puts in with a smirk, getting confused looks from the others. He looks at them in confusion to _their_ confusion. "What?" He asks them.

"Um, what do you mean "that time of the month"?" Astrid asks, getting raised eyebrows from Jack.

"Oh please, please, _please_ tell me that you're joking and that you guys know what I'm talking about!" He yells out, getting shaking heads in return. He groans and places his head in his hands as a blush works its way onto his face. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods." He mutters, before looking up at the others to find that they're still confused, and that this isn't a joke. He continues to mutter to himself, before grabbing Astrid's arm and dragging her away. "This is bad enough that I need to explain it to who it's going to happen to. I _don't_ need to be explaining this to other boys as well!" He cries over his shoulder at the confused teens behind him. "Astrid, what I'm going to explain to you, I do _not_ want to have to explain to the other women of the village. So therefore, I would _really_ appreciate it if you could do that for me." He tells the blond haired Viking.

"What are you _talking_ about?" She asks as he stops just outside the arena. He lets out a sigh, before looking around to make sure that no one else is around.

"Alright. What I meant by that sentence was…"

* * *

><p>"<em>What?!"<em> The female Viking's cry could be heard all across the island.

* * *

><p>Two days later, a still beat red Jack and Astrid can be seen standing with the other teens as Hiccup explains his plan for how to help Gobber out with his jobless problem. Fishlegs decides to be the one to speak what everyone else is thinking. "You're bringing <em>Gobber<em>, _here_?" He asks Hiccup.

"He's gonna be~~ great." Hiccup replies with a small smile. "Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He's spent a lifetime… You know…" He trails off, thinking of a nice way to put what Gobber's done. "_Studying_, them." He finally settles on, pointing at the other teens with a slight smile. "If we can tap into that, we'll all be better dragon trainers." He tells them, before the gate is suddenly swung open as Gobber comes in with a cart full of weapons.

"I'm ba~~ck! Did ya' miss me?!" He cries out in a childish manner, making all the dragons that were in the arena before look at him in slight fear as all the dragon trainers flinch.

"First of all, uh, welcome." Hiccup says as Gobber makes his way into the arena. "And, uh, second. Tiny question. Why, uh, did you bring your, uh, you know…" Hiccup trails off and Gobber taps one of his weapons with a smile.

"Killing things?" He asks, tapping said killing things with his hook hand. He turns and starts to rummage through the cart as he continues to answer. "I thought maybe we could _train_ 'em," He pulls out a fairly large weapon which seems to have all the parts of every other weapon and holds it up in front of Hiccup. Who gasps upon seeing it. "By threatening to _kill them_." Gobber continues "That's how my daddy taught me to swim." Gobber says, flicking the axe blade part of the weapon as he says this. Suddenly, all the other dragons beside Toothless and Frostbite go wide eyed, and drop their jaws when Gobber says this. Suddenly, he pulls out a large mace and slams it into the ground, making a fairly large indent. "School's in session!" He calls out. The dragon's responses are predictable. They all run for the exit and fly away. "Eh, I didn't like school either." Gobber admits with a shrug, to which Hiccup and Jack give deadpan looks.

"Who _does_?" Jack asks with a whisper, getting nods of agreement from the other teens around him, before they go off in search of their dragons as Gobber goes back to his forge and Hiccup and Jack stay with Toothless and Frostbite. Hiccup draws and writes in his book with Toothless looking over his shoulder, as Jack leans against Frostbite's side and takes a nap. A couple hours later, Astrid and the twins show up on their retrieved dragons, before getting off and hunch over in pain as said dragons let out roars. The four get up from their places on the ground, and look at the other teens in confusion.

"What's wrong with you guys?" hiccup asks the three as they groan in apparent pain.

"Yeah. You look like you've been on horseback for four hours straight." Jack inputs as Astrid bends back to get the kinks out of her back.

"Close. We've been riding our _dragons_ for four hours. It took _forever_ to chase them down after _Gobber_ chased them away." She tells them, turning to slightly glare at Stormfly when she says "forever". Hiccup has a sheepish look on his face when she says this.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what to do with him." Hiccup sighs the last part in exasperation at the blacksmith's antics. Before anything else can be said, the sound of something being hit, and Tuffnut's pained grunt is heard. Hiccup, Astrid and Jack all turn to see that Ruffnut is kicking her brother's behind with a small smirk on her face. "Do you guys _always_ have to fight?" Hiccup asks them.

"Come on Hiccup. They wouldn't be Tuffnut and Ruffnut if they didn't fight." Jack tells the brunette, getting a nod of agreement from Astrid.

"It's okay. I asked her to do that." Tuffnut explains as his sister kicks him again. "I'm just trying to get the feeling back." He tells them.

"Are you gonna return the favor or what?" Ruffnut asks, letting Tuffnut kick her.

"Huh… I've flown for _hours_ on Toothless and _I've_ never had a problem." Hiccup says.

"Yeah. Same here with Frostbite." Jack says, gesturing to his Night Fury.

"That's because you two have _saddles_." Astrid tells them, gesturing to the leather seats in question. The Night Fury's look over their shoulders at the saddles, lifting their wings to get a better look as Astrid mentions them. It was true, not long after Jack started to fly Frostbite more often with Toothless and Hiccup, he'd asked his friend to make him a saddle. Unfortunately, the two had forgotten to think of making some for the other riders. But now…

"Saddles!" Hiccup exclaims as he gets an idea, getting on Toothless and flying out of the arena. Jack just sighs.

"How much do you wanna bet that he's going to see Gobber about making you guys some saddles?" He asks Astrid, making the blond Viking shake her head in response.

"Losers bet." She says, making Jack nod his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next day all the teens are present in the arena with Gobber and Hiccup standing in front of them, something, or some<em>things<em>, hidden under a stitched together tarp. Hiccup speaks up a few seconds later. "Alright, this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to-" He's cut off by Gobber stepping forwards.

"I think they might want to hear it from the _artist_ himself." He says, placing a hand on his chest and making a pose. "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey, and now _dragon_." He announces as the teens that have dragons that don't already have saddles get excited. "But _these_ saddles are special. They're like my children." He continues, brushing away some imaginary dust off the top of the tarp, before smacking his prosthetic hammer hand into his real one. "That is, if you strap your child to a flaming reptile and rode it… So without further ado!" He exclaims as he pulls away the tarp to reveal a row of saddles. All of which are equipped with some form of weaponry.

"Uh, wow, Gobber, this-this is certainly _not_ what I imagined." Hiccup says when he sees all the saddles.

"How could it be?" Gobber asks as if it was obvious that Hiccup wouldn't have expected this, spreading his arms our wide to reinforce his point. "I'm _Gobber_. Nobody knows what it's like to live in here." He says, tapping his helmet with his prosthetic hammer hand. Hiccup, jack and Astrid all notice a certain saddle sitting in front of them.

"I-is that?" Hiccup doesn't finish his sentence, so Gobber does with a smile.

"Yup! _Flamethrower._" He says, squeezing his makeshift flamethrower and spreading the flames.

"Gotta admit. Didn't think this would come around for a few more years." Jack says with a nod, getting a few looks from the others. "What? I didn't know how to make one, so what's the point in bringing it up?" He asks, getting a few shrugged shoulders in response before they turn their attention back to Gobber's.

"Didn't see that one coming did ya'?" He asks.

"Uh no! Not-not for dragons. They come with one built in actually." He says, scratching the back of his head as he turns to look at Astrid and Jack.

"I know. But can you ever _really_ have too much firepower?" He asks, before the four turn so see the twins try out their saddles, which had catapults attached. Unfortunately, they end up hitting the back of Barf and Belch's heads, sending them falling to the ground.

"Uh, _catapults_, for the _twins_. _Not_ such a good idea." Hiccup tells the blacksmith, getting a shrug from him in response before they turn to see Meatlug trying to lift both Fishlegs, as well as the new saddle. Unfortunately, it turns out to be too much, and she falls back to the ground.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me _my_ saddle is heavier than _Fishlegs_." Gobber says, Hiccup and Astrid sharing a glance at his comment.

"My mom says I'm just _husky_." Fishlegs says. Jack looks at him for a minute.

"Oh no Fishlegs. Sorry to say this, but there are six levels of fatness. Chubby, fat, husky, fluffy, damn, and oh hell no! You, my friend, are fluffy." He tells his fluffy friend. Everyone looks at him in confusion. He just sighs at their looks.

"Thor almighty, I have _got_ to tell you about the many references of my world." He says as he places his head in his hands, just before Snotlout starts to complain about how Hookfang is acting and Astrid heads over to Stormfly and try out her saddle. She flies around for a couple minutes, before landing.

"This saddle's _actually_ pretty _good_." She admits with a smile.

"Wait till you try the horn!" Gobber yells out, Astrid doing just that a second later, which ends in Snotlout being pinned to the wall just like he was two days ago.

"Really? Again?" He asks.

"So anyways, I-I _think_ we're really gonna need to make a few-" He's cut off by Gobber once again.

"Changes! I _way_ ahead of you. I've got _so many_ ideas. It's getting' clouded in here." He says, banging his hammer hand against his helmet once again as he chuckles, and Hiccup and Jack fight the urges to say something to Gobber.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Jack is walking along the town with Frostbite, when he suddenly passes by Hiccup making his way out of the blacksmith shop looking horrible. "Woah. What's the matter? You look like someone killed Toothless. No offence." He tells the Night Fury, getting a snort in response.<p>

"Oh it was awful. I just "fired" Gobber. I don't know what could be worse than that." He tells his friend, only for a dragon's roar to echo around the town and fire to be seen from behind someone's house. "O~~~kay, looks like I'm about to find out." He continues as Jack facepalms.

"Really Hiccup? I've told you time and time again what _not_ to say. And what do you do? Say them anyways." Jack mutters as Snotlout runs over to them with a fearful expression on his face.

"I never _~gasp~_ thought _~gasp~_ I'd say this. _~gasp~_ But Hiccup _~gasp~_ Help!" He cries out as Toothless and Frostbite glare at the cause of the pandemonium, and Jack and Hiccup just look on with "Really?" looks. Because crouched on top of one of the village buildings, breathing fire down on the villagers is Hookfang. He then flies off the roof, and lands in the town plaza, swinging his head around wildly, with flaming spit coming out of his mouth as he continues to breathe fire. Stoick turn to look at said villagers with a stern look on his face.

"Everybody evacuate! It's not safe here, the dragon's out of control." He announces before turning back to face the rampaging dragon as Snotlout, Hiccup, Jack, Toothless and Frostbite run towards them.

"I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head! He usually _loves_ that. Then all of a sudden he went _crazy_. My dragon _hates_ me." He says as they join up with the chief and all the other teens watching Hookfang. The dragon in question gives off a loud roar, which sounds slightly pained, before rubbing his jaw on the ground. Fishlegs chooses to speak up at this point.

"They _do say_ that a pet usually takes on the characteristics of its owner." He says, before crossing his arms behind his back. "_I_ think that's what's happening here." He continues. Snotlout is quiet for a moment, before he gets what the fluffy teen is saying.

"Hey!" He exclaims, before elbowing Fishlegs in the gut. Making the blond teen hunch over and grab his stomach in pain.

"Yeah, I rest my case." He groans out.

"Yeah, you're not really helping your case there Snotlout." Jack inputs as Hiccup turns to look at Snotlout.

"When was the last time he ate?" He asks the raven haired teen.

"Not for _days_." Is the answer he gets. Hiccup picks up a fish that's _conveniently_ placed on a barrel next to him, and walks towards the Monstrous Nightmare.

"You hungry boy?" He asks as the dragon walks towards him, sniffing at the fish in his hands before catching it as Hiccup tosses it to him. After a few seconds of chewing on the fish, a large crack fills the air as Hookfang's eyes go wide, before he cries out and the fish head goes flying into Stoick's beard.

"Oh~~~, sorry dad." Hiccup apologizes. The chief tosses the fish head away, which Toothless and Frostbite both try to catch in their mouths, only to rip it in half as Stoick speaks up.

"We've got to bring this dragon under control." He says.

"Don't worry, I can do this." Hiccup insists as he walks towards Hookfang and places his hand on the dragon's snout. "There you go. It's gonna be okay." He says to the dragon, before tapping him on his jaw. The reaction he gets is not the one that he wants as Hookfang rears back and flares up.

"Hiccup run!" Astrid calls out as Toothless leaps forwards and dives on Hookfang to keep him away from the teens in his state of rage.

"Way ahead of you!" The brunette answers the blond female Viking. Running away as Hookfang and Toothless circle each other. "Toothless!" Hiccup cries out as Hookfang shoots out fire, which hits into the roof of one of the surrounding houses. "Stop!" He yells, running toward the Night Fury to stop him from retaliating.

"I've seen enough Hiccup. I'm sorry. We tried it your way" Stoick says as he walks up next to Hiccup and places a hand on his shoulder, before running towards the forge as Hiccup re-joins the other teens. They stand there for a few seconds, watching as Toothless keeps Hookfang from going on another rampage.

"Come on guys hurry up! Think! What haven't we tried?" He asks the teens, only for Snotlout to turn around, bringing Hiccup's attention to him. "Snotlout you have an idea?" He asks, only for the raven haired boy to point at something.

"Gobber." He says, the blacksmith in question standing beside Stoick with a rack of weapons covering him.

"Stand back. I came here to do what I do best." He announces, taking a step forward with a bola at the ready.

'He's gonna kill my dragon." Snotlout says fearfully with wide eyes.

"No! he's not." Hiccup assures him, only for the twins to speak up.

"Uh, yeah he is." Tuffnut says.

"You don't _use that stuff_ to _butter toast_." Ruffnut comments, only for Tuffnut to smirk slightly.

"Well, we might, but _you _don't." Tuffnut says. Jack turns to look at them with a glare.

"Really? Not helping you two." He tells them, making them put up their hands in an "we surrender" way.

"Dad, you can't be serious!" Hiccup exclaims as he runs up to the two Viking men. "Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon." He continues.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. But sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways." Gobber says.

"But he's a _good dragon_." Hiccup says as he walks up to Gobber.

"He's a good dragon." Snotlout sobs out.

"There's probably just something wrong with him." Hiccup continues to try and explain to the blacksmith.

"There's _definitely _something wrong with him." Snotlout agrees.

"We have to try to _help_ him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day." Says Hiccup as Gobber continues to glare at Hookfang as Toothless keeps him from rampaging about town.

"Yeah, I mean. Didn't you guys see anything specific about how he went crazy?" Jack asks, trying to get the two older Vikings to see reason. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like they're paying any attention to the raven haired teen at the moment.

"Hiccup, a bad day for a dragon could be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I'm willing to take." Stoick says, before turning to look at Gobber. "Gobber." He says, telling the blacksmith what to do. Gobber keeps a straight face as he walks towards the Monstrous Nightmare, before tossing two bolas that tie up Hookfang's wings and legs. The dragon tries to breathe fire to free itself, but it's all out.

"Ha! You're all out of fire!" Gobber exclaims, pulling out a broadsword and walking towards the Nightmare. At this point, Hiccup decides to intervene once again.

"I can't let you do this." He says, grabbing onto Gobber's arm and keeping him from getting closer to the dragon.

"There's no choice." Gobber says, pulling forwards a bit. "It has to be done." He tells the brunette, just before Hookfang flares up, and succeeds in getting free from his restraints. Then, he runs over to the pair of Vikings, and lets loose a large roar right in their faces. When this happens, they lean forwards to get a better look in his mouth. "Do you see that?" Gobber asks.

"I do." Hiccup replies as Hookfang backs up again, letting go of Gobber's sword arm as he puts said sword back in its sheath.

"Time to put this beast out of its misery." Gobber says as he rolls his shoulders, before walking forwards once again. At this point, Jack lets a small smile show, while Astrid runs up to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" She asks the brunette, only for the Viking teen in question to hold up a hand and signal her to stop as he watches Gobber. Snotlout looks on with a downcast face, while Tuffnut attempts to actually cover his face. Only for his sister to elbow him in the side and get him to look again. When he turns to look again, Gobber is jumping onto Hookfang. He succeeds in making his way along the dragon's face, before being thrown off in front of Hiccup and Jack. The rest of the teens watching behind them.

"You didn't kill him." Snotlout says with obvious relief. Gobber gets up with a smirk.

"For a toothache? What kind of _lunatic_ are you?" He asks the raven haired teen as he holds out the tooth that had part of it chipped. In the background, Hookfang shakes his head a bit, before making his way over to Snotlout and lifting him into the air. The teen laughs a bit at this, before gesturing for the dragon to put him down.

"I don't know where _that_ came from. Can you train that out of him, or…" He trails off as everyone walks away from the scene. Happy that they were able to stop the rampaging dragon. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack and Frostbite walk up to Gobber while this happens.

"Thank you Gobber. A bad tooth, I can't believe I didn't think of that." The brunette says.

"That's because you're not Gobber. I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know." He admits, before he sags a bit. "Well, better go put the girls away." He says, walking over towards his weapons rack.

"A bad tooth huh? I _thought_ it might have been something like that. I mean, Hookfang never went on a rampage until something happened that involved his jaw. I mean, Snotlout told us he started when he was petting Hookfang's head, the when he was eating the fish, and finally when you patted the bottom of his jaw. It was so obvious, that we didn't even think of it." Jack says, getting a nod from Hiccup. Then, the brunette boy seems to think about something, before walking over to Gobber.

"Gobber! Not so fast." He says, making the blacksmith turn to look at him.

* * *

><p><em>When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men… In fact, he's one of the best. After all, who else does everything they can for the village, without asking for hardly anything in return?<em>

_"__Well I've got axe, and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face, I'm a Viking through and throu~~~gh." _Gobber sings as he works at his new job as a dentist for all the dragons on Berk, drifting into humming at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 2: Well, that's chapter two done! As you can see, this chapter was a bit on the shorter side since it focused mainly on Hiccup and Gobber. So, there wasn't much that I would have been able to change since Jack wouldn't have taken much part in what Hiccup did. But, hopefully other chapters will be longer if I'm able to implement Jack into them more. Now, onto the reviews for last chapter!<strong>

**Anime PJ:**

Well, it's good that you've found a website to watch it on, though I would suggest the one that I wrote down. If only because it has good quality. As for the Heather guesses, like you can see at the beginning, you were right! Heather is going to be staying in Berk for the remainder of the series! Thanks for the compliment, and I look forwards to more chapters for _your_ stories as well!

**Owldusk:**

Well, here's the next chapter! Unfortunately, your guesses weren't correct, though they were good ones! In fact, I might implement them at later chapters they were so good! So thanks for that!

**DarkLord98:**

Well, I'm happy that I was able to make Jack less of a rip-off. As for what he's watched, he hasn't watched any of it. As stated in the first story, he only watched the first movie up to the point where he got thrown into it. So, he doesn't have any knowledge of any future events. However, it is _because of this_ that Heather will stay on Berk.

**Thanks for everyone who has taken the time out of their day to read this newest chapter, and I hope to see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Animal House**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 1: Hey there guys. Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but I ended up getting into a new kind of fanfiction over the last week or so (depending on when this gets put up). Those fanfictions being the ones where characters from movies end up <strong>**_watching_**** their movies. Three guesses as to which category I read one in first and the first two don't count. But, back to ****_this_**** story.**

**Because this episode includes all the Dragon Riders, and has some points in it that can be changed for more suspense and what-not, I can make Jack influence the events more. So, this one should hopefully be longer than the second chapter. But only time will tell, so without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><em>Here on Berk, we've successfully made peace with the dragons residing in the area. We're finally living and working together with them. And it only took the local residents <em>three hundred years _to do so. However, there's one slight problem with this new development… We forgot to tell the animals. And because of this, they are now scared stiff. The chickens can't lay their eggs, and the yaks can't give milk, and the sheep... Well, nothing's wrong with them besides the fact that every time a dragon is near, they'll either freeze up, or go running around the enclosure in panic. But, you can see how this situation with the chickens and yaks might be a problem for our food supply._

* * *

><p>"-And then the dragons, used their wings, to block the snow!" Hiccup tells Fishlegs, Snotlout and Jack. Recounting the dragon-sledding incident that he and Astrid had a few minutes beforehand. The other three teens listen in awe, Jack and Fishlegs listening with curiosity as well.<p>

"I've never heard of something like that… Not even in the book of dragons." Fishlegs says in wonder.

"I know!" Astrid exclaims with a smile. "It was incredible! It's as if their protective instincts just… Kicked in!" She continues, moving her hands around as she explained her reasoning as Hiccup nods his head in agreement by his place on the bench next to her before he turns back to look at the other riders.

"Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought or _years_ came to _our_ rescue." He says with a small grin, turning around slightly to look at Toothless and Stormfly with his hands in the air, getting small dragon-like smiles in return to his gratitude.

"Yeah, if it weren't for them, we would have _frozen_ to death." Astrid tells the teens. This makes Fishlegs wonder, but causes Jack to smirk.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that." He tells them, his smirk growing wider. "After all, it's proven that _hugging_ and being _close together _will warm people up. You could have done that." He tells them, the smirk changing into a smile by the end gaining blushes from the two teens across from him before they separate a little more on the bench they're sitting on.

"_~Heh~ _umm…" Astrid trails off nervously as she brushes a strand of hair out of her eye.

"Who would do that?" Hiccup picks up, sharing a nervous glance with Astrid before looking away again.

"_That's_ crazy." The blond Viking agrees, though not entirely as she rubs her arm nervously. At this point, Snotlout decides to join the conversation.

"Hey Astrid… If you're still _cold_…" He trails off as he closes his eyes, holds out his arms to her as if for her to hug him, and pretends to kiss her. The blond Viking female is not amused, and elbows the support column next to her that's for the catapult they're sitting under, causing the snow that had collected in the launcher to fall on Snotlout, and make Jack fall to the ground in a fit of laughter as Frostbite chuckles in a dragon-like manner behind him.

"_Hey!_" Snotlout exclaims under the snow pile, his voice muffled and causing Jack to release another round of laughter as Hiccup to smirks, and Astrid smiles smugly at the situation. They're distracted from the situation by a familiar voice coming from the path below them.

"Hey Hiccup!" The trio, along with Fishlegs, look in the direction the voice came from to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut standing in front of the stairs leading up to the catapult, smirking slightly up at the group. "You're father's looking for you." The male teen continues.

"He looked _angry_." Ruffnut agrees, placing her hands on her hips and smirking slightly, her eyes flickering to Jack for a moment as they glint slightly. Hiccup stands up with a deadpan expression at her comment.

"He's looked angry since the day I was born… But I'm sure there's no connection." He replies, before getting on Toothless and riding off towards his house as the others watch him take off. His comment gets another chuckle from Jack as Snotlout's hand manages breaks through the snow pile, waving to get there's attention.

"_Uh, guys? Can I get some help?_" He asks as the others walk away without him knowing. "_Guys?_" He asks again when he doesn't get a response.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Frostbite and Jack fly through the open window in his roof, and land in their room. <em>I've gotta thank Hiccup for this idea.<em> The dimension traveling teen thinks to himself as he starts to use the winch beside to window to close the cover for it as Frostbite makes his way over to his stone slab bed. _I've also gotta give _him_ the idea for the cover so the wind doesn't easily get into his house._ He continues to think as his Night Fury breathes out fire to warm up the stone and lies down. As the dragon gets ready to sleep, Jack thinks for the hundredth time just how different his house is from the traditional Viking household. The outside looks just like the chief's house. It has slightly slanted walls, with a rounded roof, and a figurehead in the shape of a Night Fury's head at the front. But the _inside_ is what's different.

While the other houses in the village had all been styled relatively the same, Jack had changed his so that it fit the more modernized way of housing from the earth he came from. He'd made sure that the stairs were still to the left of the door as you walked in, and he'd also kept the Viking support beams in place of walls in most places. However, he'd changed the layout of the house significantly. The upstairs now reached the expanse of the house, instead of only taking up the back third. He'd also changed the fire, so that instead of a pit in the middle of the house, it was inside of a chimney instead. When he'd asked for this, the Vikings working on his house had been confused as to why he wanted the fire placed as if it were in a blacksmith. He'd told them that they would understand once they had finished the house. The rooming inside the house was another change.

While most Viking houses had all their rooms almost as one, Jack had changed it slightly so that in the far back left of the house there was a wooden wall that made a small square of space for a guest bedroom. It had a simple bed, closable window with curtains, and a few dressers for clothing. Across from that in the far back right of the house was a space without a wall, but a few support pillars held the second floor, that was laid out for a living room of sorts. Since couches didn't exactly exist yet and Jack didn't know how to make them, instead there was a simple wooden bench with a back which had a small coffee-table, not that the Vikings new what coffee was, placed on top of a yak-skin rug in front of it. Two other wooden seats were positioned on either side of the coffee-table, and across the coffee-table from the bench was the opening for the chimney, which would have a fire going in it if Jack was ever sitting in one of the chairs. All of said wooden chairs had cushioning surrounding them in the form of sheep wool stuffed with chicken feathers. The closest Jack could get to padding at the moment.

To the right as you walk in the front door was the dining room area, with a medium sized table which was able to fit a total of eight people around it. Three on either long side of the table, with one sitting at each head. Between this space, and the living room area, was the kitchen. It was situated so that it would be easy to get to either the dining room or the living room after cooking a meal. It had a simple counter, some shelving, and a smaller version of a fire pit to cook food over. It also had a small cobblestone wall that was set up so that you could walk over, and ask for some food through the hole that was in the middle. Said wall only blocked off the kitchen from the other parts of the house beside the dining room and living room though. Across from this area, and the wall, situated between the guest bedroom and the stairs, was a space that was set up for an eventual bathroom once Jack got the necessary tools to create one.

Now, the upstairs was also different from the traditional Viking household. Once you walked up the stairs, to your immediate right was a railing so that anyone to your right wouldn't be able to fall down them unless they were purposely trying. Another difference is that in the far back were two other bedrooms, just like the one downstairs. The one on the right being Jack and Frostbite's. Cut off via walls, and with simple necessities inside of them. However, the area outside of the rooms was set up so that there was a simple open study for Jack. Because he had come from an earth that was a good thousand or more years into the future, he would work there on how to create things from that time to better the village. Unfortunately, he had only managed to come up with a simple emergency-aqueduct system with Hiccup, and was currently trying to find a way for working pipes since the outhouses on the island… Well, enough said. Around this area was a desk covered in paper, pencils, a lantern, and a few notebooks. Around the study area were pieces of paper with work tacked up onto the wall, and a few chairs in case anyone wanted to sit there with him as Jack worked.

Jack sighs once again when he thinks about the open rooms in his house. _A whole year here… And not one girl who want to be with me because of my personality. Only because of where I come from or how I look, Ruffnut being the prime example…_ He trails off before shuddering slightly. The female of the twins had taken a "liking" to Jack after the time she'd figured out he had athletics' muscles. _She reminds me of those _stereotypical_ women back on the other earth that go for the muscular men simply because they're either muscular, popular or both… Hiccup should be glad._ Jack continues to think to himself. That was something that most people didn't know. Dragon riding with a Night Fury gave you athletics' muscles because of how you have to ride, and the muscles you're forced to exercise during the ride. Especially since the two Night Fury riders were special cases with their prosthetic legs and all.

The only reason the twin's knew about Jack's muscles was because of that one time that they had barged into Jack's house, _without_ knocking, to invite him to destroy stuff with them, only to see him sitting in a chair in the living room area without his shirt on as he tried to warm up by the fire after falling into a snowdrift earlier that day thanks to a certain black scaled Night Fury. Needless to say, Tuffnut had pretended to gag on his own spit as Ruffnut went wide eyed and her mouth was gapping, before he dragged her outside. To this day Jack wishes the encounter had never happened.

Besides that however, many other things had happened over Jack's year on Berk. One change being that he had set up a woodworking shop that took place in the small shop next to his house. There, he would create the practice weapons that the Vikings of the village would use, as well as chairs, tables, etcetera. A few specific things he made were the pieces of wood that Hiccup would need for any inventions that he would make, as well as targets for the dragon training classes. Jack sighs once again when he sees that Frostbite's asleep, before making his way downstairs and out of the house to the shop mentioned. As he walks into the building, he smiles at the familiar smell of cut wood filling the air. Since there weren't that many windows in the shop, the smell lingered for extensive amounts of time.

He immediately got to work on a few orders for practice weapons, pieces of wood that would be needed for new ships, and pieces of wood that Hiccup would be using for new inventions. When he finished with those, he placed them all in the area for "finished projects", before wiping his hands together to get rid of any excess wood shavings, and then walking out the door before he made his way towards the front door of his house. As he got closer, he saw that Hiccup was standing there. He raises an eyebrow in slight confusion as he walks over and stands in front of his first/best friend on the island. "Hey Hiccup, you need something?" He asks. Hiccup rubs the back of his neck sheepishly at the question.

"Well Jack, Uh, see I was kind of hoping that I could ask for some help." Hiccup admits, making Jack's eyebrow raise slightly higher.

"What do you need? I've got the pieces of wood you ordered at the shop. Do you need them?" He asks the brunette. Hiccup shakes his head in response.

"No. Well, yes. But not right now. No, what I need is help with training… Farm animals." He admits, much to Jack's confusion.

"So, let me get this straight. You need my help, to train Yaks, sheep and chickens. Is that right?" Jack asks Hiccup, getting a nod in response. "May I ask why?" He continues.

"It's because of the dragons. They're all over the village now, and it's causing the animals to be so scared, that the yaks won't give milk, and the chickens won't lay eggs." Hiccup explains, getting a nod in response.

"I can see how that might be a problem for our food supply. But it seems like there's more to it." Jack prompts, getting a sigh and a nod from Hiccup.

"Yeah. There's a storm coming in three days, and we need to get the animals back to normal before then." He admits, making Jack become confused once again.

"But we're in the middle of winter. _Devastating_ winter isn't due for another month." He says with surprise, having gotten used to the weird weather that Berk got over the year. His comment gets a sigh out of the brunette teen standing in front of him.

"Yeah, well tell that to Bucket's… _Bucket_." Hiccup says, making Jack sigh before giving a nod.

"Alright, and I'm guessing that you're gonna go tell the others so that we can start tomorrow since it's late and we're all gonna need some rest before then?" He asks, getting a nod in response. "Alright, well then I'm gonna go get some sleep before then. Knock on my door to tell me when it's time to go." He tells Hiccup, getting another nod in response before the raven haired teen walks into his house to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>SpongeBob Narrator: 3 Days Later…<strong>

* * *

><p>The movement of the storm is now more easy to see, as black clouds can be seen closing in on Berk, and the wind whips through the pathways between houses. As all this is going on, the Viking teens are still trying to get the farm animals familiar with dragons inside the dragon training arena. "Co~~~me on big boy, you can do it." Hiccup says, trying to pull a yak by his horns towards a Monstrous Nightmare as Astrid tries to push it. "You'll really like them if you get to know them." Hiccup continues to try as the yak simply stares with fear at the Nightmare and Nadder a few yards away.<p>

"The dragons _look_ scary but they're just big scaly reptiles." Astrid tries along with Hiccup, making Tuffnut and Jack chuckle a little.

"Just like Snotlout." The male twin says with another chuckle, before the Viking teen in question picks him up by his shirt and pulls back his fist to punch him. He takes a second to look at Tuffnut as he notices the long hair.

"You're the _guy_, right?" He asks, readying his fist once again. Tuffnut looks at Snotlout with wide eyes.

"No." He says with a high pitched voice, hoping that it would work. Unfortunately, it doesn't, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh makes Jack wince slightly. Meanwhile, the dragons that Hiccup and Astrid are trying to get the yak to walk up to start to roar at one another, talking to each other in their own language, and make the animals go running. Fishlegs walks up to the duo with an idea.

"Okay, what if we looked at this from an _animal's_ perspective?" He asks, before getting on the ground and walking around as if he were a sheep. "Oh, hello mister dragon. I'm just a little sheep here… Walking, doing sheep things. Ba~~~~ah, ba~~~~~ah." Nearby, a trio of sheep looks on with deadpan expressions. "You know, he doesn't really seem so-" Fishlegs is cut off as the Monstrous Nightmare roars in his face, making him run back towards Meatlug, still on the ground like a sheep, and crawl to hide under her. "I'm sorry… But I'm siding with the sheep on this one." He tells the other teens, making Jack sigh at another failed attempt at finding a way to get the animals used to the dragons.

"Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore." Hiccup tells the teens as he picks up a baby sheep that had tried to wander off, and places it next to two others. "Okay, there you go boys." He says, waving the sheep towards the dragons. "Over here." He says, getting the sheep to stand in front of the Nightmare. "And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep." He continues as the Nightmare starts to sniff the animals in question. "We have to _prove_ to them that they have _nothing_ to fear-" He's cut off as the Nightmare sneezes, letting loose a blast of fire towards the sheep and making them scatter. Astrid manages to stop one, and Hiccup runs over to quickly put out the fire on the sheep's back.

He sputters for a few seconds before turning to face the other teens. "At this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs." He says in frustration, his hair hanging over his eyes only reinforcing the statement as Jack walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you had a bit of a hard time getting Toothless trained. So, animals are just harder to do that with." He says, before the Nadder turns towards the sky with slightly wide eyes, and lets off a rather loud screech. Unfortunately, this sends all the animals into a fear frenzy, making them run around the arena. Hiccup turns in a circle multiple times, trying to get a handle on the situation. "I rest my case… _Although it's not exactly a positive case_." Jack mumbles the last part to himself as he watches the pandemonium while backing away so that he doesn't get caught in it.

"_Another_ way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too." Hiccup tells the teens as Astrid manages to push a yak back towards the other animals by its horns. While this happens, the other teens, bar Jack, look at Hiccup with skeptical looks. Jack simply nods in agreement, understanding that it was true. After all, going on a rollercoaster when you had a fear of heights really changed a person… Or it made their fear worse. Luckily, it had been the prior for Jack. But, back to Berk and training farm animals. As Hiccup suggests his idea, Astrid decides to help out after she walks away from the yak and the other animals.

"Remember Magnis the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy." Astrid tells the teens, getting a shiver from Fishleg's at the mention of the guy. "I was _afraid_ of him, until _I_ found out that _he_ was afraid of the dark." She says with a small smile.

"So during the day, merciless." Tuffnut says, waving his hands as if he were a magician.

"And during the night, Tuffnut." Ruffnut says, getting a punch in the shoulder from her brother. "Ow!"

"Hey! That's a real problem." He tells his sister, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm just saying that knowing _he_ was afraid of something, made him _less_ _scary_ to _me_." Astrid continues as if nothing had been said, which after being around the twins for a while starts to become the norm.

"Yes, so let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too." Hiccup says as he walks around a few yaks up to the two dragons, holding up an eel in each of his hands, making the dragons back off with fearful shrieks. At this, the yaks turn to one another and start to "talk" about what's happening.

"I think it's working." Astrid says with a smile towards the teens, but Jack is more focused on something else.

"Uh, Hiccup… Please tell me those eels aren't-" He cuts himself off as one of the eels slips from Hiccups grip, and starts to slither towards the dragons, causing pandemonium once again after the nightmare's tail hits into a sheep. "Alive..." He trails off on the last word as Astrid goes to comfort Hiccup.

"Don't worry." She says, placing a hand on his shoulder, he instantly lifts his head to look around the arena.

"Worried?! I-I'm not worried, do I look worried?!" He asks in a nervous voice, making everyone stare at him with blank expressions.

"Yes." Jack states matter-of-factly as the storm above them worsens, and thunder and lightning start to fill the air. Because of this, the dragons go on yet _another_ rampage, and all the animals scatter… _Again_. At this point, Jack, Astrid and Hiccup are really glad that they decided to close the gate to the arena to keep everything from running away. After a few minutes, Astrid and Jack manage to calm down the two dragons, as Hiccup rounds up the chickens.

"You know what I'm learning from this? Chickens are really… Well, chicken." He says, lifting the chickens for emphasis before placing them on the ground.

"What if we showed them how much they have in _common_ with the dragons?" Fishlegs suggests, getting "really?" looks from both Astrid and Hiccup, yet a thoughtful one from Jack. "They both lay eggs right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week!" He exclaims, grabbing the egg in question before placing it on the ground in front of the chickens. The trio of birds surrounds the egg, trying to keep it warm as Hiccup walks a bit closer with a small smile on his face.

"Alright, see? An egg's and egg right ladies?" He asks… Before the green egg blows up into dozens of shattered shards. "…Until it explodes." He deadpans as the animals start to panic again, and Gobber and Mulch show up in the arena. As Mulch starts to gather the animals, Gobber does the same, though talking to the teens as he does so.

"Everybody out, the storm is here!" He yells to the teens as he continues to round up the animals.

"Uh, w-wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!" Hiccup tells him as the blacksmith sends a yak over towards Mulch, and climbs one of the gates inside the arena to reach a chicken.

"You're father wants everyone in the Great Hall!" Gobber tells him, walking over with the chicken in his hand.

"Take the others. I _need_ to stay and keep working with the animals. They're still afraid." Hiccup tells the blacksmith, looking around at the animals in question.

"You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We've got to get the animals in the barn!" Gobber argues, leading everyone out of the arena and in the direction of the barn.

* * *

><p>"So much for the barn." Gobber comments as the group looks at the caved in structure. The amount of snow that had accumulated on the roof caused it to fall in, and cover the entirety of it.<p>

"Well, at least the animals weren't in the barn already. Otherwise we wouldn't _have_ any animals…" Jack says, getting a nod of agreement from the blacksmith.

"But there's no other place to hold them!" Mulch exclaims, before Hiccup thinks of a solution.

"The Great Hall!" He exclaims, pointing in the direction of the building in question.

"So, we're gonna have the dragons and the animals under the same roof! We know that won't work!" Mulch exclaims dryly.

"We have no choice! Let's go!" Hiccup says, starting off in the direction of the Great Hall through the falling snow, gesturing everyone forwards. They do so, and a few minutes later, the snow is coming down hard enough that it's hard to see exactly where they're heading. And because the snow covered all the trails, it makes it even more difficult to tell exactly where they're going. All the teens are spread out amongst the group of animals to keep them from scattering, with Gobber calling back occasionally to make sure they're doing so. Unfortunately, the peace doesn't last long as a lightning bolt strikes a tree on the "path" they're taking, making Stormfly panic, whip her tail around with the spikes unsheathed, hit Hookfang in the jaw, and make the Nightmare flare up and let off a stream of fire as the dragon goes on a mini-rampage. Unfortunately, this causes the animals to panic, and scatter.

Snotlout tries to stop the yaks, only for them to mow him down and run over his limp body. The raven haired Viking lets off an "Ow!" every time, before all the yaks are past him, and he reaches to rub his back and ease the pain. "Ow! Okay, everything hurts." He says as more trouble starts. The yaks spin Fishlegs in a circle, making him fall to the ground as Ruffnut chases after sheep, only for a chicken to fly in her way and hit her face. As this happens, Hiccup tries to catch his own sheep, as Jack and Astrid go after the other chickens. Unfortunately, the trio fails at getting the animals, and they all run off into the snow storm. When Hiccup stands up and sees them running, he gets a determined face, and runs back towards Toothless and Gobber.

"Where are you going?!" Gobber yells at him as he gets on Toothless.

"I'm going after them!" He answers, pointing off in the direction that the animals took off in. Gobber looks at him with wide eyes.

"Forget it Hiccup! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!" The blacksmith yells, gesturing at all the snow falling with his hands to reinforce his point.

"With Toothless I can!" Hiccup argues "I have to try. If I don't, we'll starve to death!" He calls out to Gobber.

"No! Your father would _kill me_ if I left you out here!" Gobber exclaims, only for Hiccup to ignore him and take off with Toothless, Jack following close behind him much to Gobber's dismay.

"Sorry Gobber!" Hiccup yells back.

"Hiccup! Jack! Get back here!" He yells at the retreating figures, before turning towards Astrid. "Astrid, would you talk some sense into those- No, no, no! Not you too! Astrid! You're not going with- Ah, get back here all of you!" He calls out as all the dragon riders follow the two Night Fury riders off into the storm. Leaving a gob smacked Gobber behind. As they continue on through the storm, Hiccup and Jack have their respective Night Fury's let off Plasma Blasts in order to light up the direction they were heading. Hiccup looks over his shoulder at the riders behind him, and starts to give out orders.

"You find as many as you can! We'll herd them back to the Great Hall!" He calls out to the others, getting nods in response.

"Can we stop by my house?! I'd like to get my heavy coat!" Fishlegs calls out as he rubs at his bare arms. As this is going on, Tuffnut has Ruffnut hit him in the face to show her that he can't _feel_ his face, eliciting a groan from her as she complains about the fun being taken away. A few seconds later Hiccup, Toothless, Jack and Frostbite fly over a decline, and see the animals down below.

"There they are! Come on!" Hiccup cries out as he dives down towards the animals. The other riders follow close behind and try to herd the animals back towards the Great Hall. Fishlegs attempts to herd sheep, which unfortunately ends with him and Meatlug stuck under a fallen tree, Snotlout tries to go for chickens, only for Hookfang to fly out of control and just weave around the air, Astrid attempts to catch the sheep that Fishlegs failed to catch, and succeeds at doing so. Unfortunately, the out of control Hookfang ends up destroying the make-shift fence that she'd made out of Stormfly's spikes, freeing the sheep once again. As this happens, Jack attempts to catch the yak with Frostbite, only for a few pieces of hail to join the snow, and hit into the foot pedal. This causes the duo to careen towards the ground, before Jack manages to catch their flight and they rise higher into the sky. Unfortunately, the yaks are out of sight at that point, and Jack lets off a disappointed groan.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless manage to save a sheep from falling off cliff, and place it down next to two other sheep. Astrid and Jack fly out of the snow, and look at Hiccup. "Hiccup, the storm is getting worse!" Astrid calls out, holding up a hand to block the snow from her eyes. "I can't see anything!" She exclaims.

"Yeah! And I don't know if you could tell, but we can now add hail to the list of stuff that's become annoying today!" Jack adds as Hiccup has Toothless let off a Plasma Blast, illuminating two supposed yaks in the distance. The twins go for them, only to return and have the yaks be Stoick and Gobber. The chief manages to land on his feet, but Gobber lands next to a yak and rises up off the ground on his hands in feet.

"Do I look like a yak to you?!" He calls out in annoyance, the position he's in not helping his argument since he's the same height as the yak standing to his left, and the helmet he's wearing has large horns. The yak standing next to him snorts, and Gobber looks at it in surprise. The twins share a glance, and nod to each other. Meanwhile, Hiccup lands next to Stoick, and walks up to his dad.

"You shouldn't be out here Hiccup!" The chief exclaims.

"Dad… I'm sorry I let you down." Hiccup says to his father in disappointment.

"It's not your fault son." Stoick tells Hiccup as Astrid and Jack land behind them. "I'm takin' you back." He continues as Gobber walks up to stand beside the chief.

"Which way?!" The blacksmith exclaims, making the chief point in an unknown direction.

"Follow our tracks!" He exclaims, only for snow, snow and more snow to meet their vision.

"So much for that idea!" Gobber exclaims as the rest of the dragon riders land and walk over to join them.

"Sir? What are we going to do now?" Fishlegs asks as the teens start to realize how cold it is out, and rub their arms to try and stay warm. Stoick looks around the group, before speaking up.

"Everyone, come together." He says, holding out his arms to that everyone can join in on the group hug to keep warm. As this happens, the dragons take notice, and start walking towards them. When they're within a few feet, they all stand in a circle, surrounding the Vikings and spreading their wings to block them from the snow. The Vikings all look around in wonder at the new development. "What are they all doing?" Stoick asks.

"They're protecting us." Hiccup says with a small smile.

"It's their natural instinct." Astrid adds as Hiccup looks over at her and nods in agreement.

"Thank the Gods for that." Jack comments as the dragons start to breath out fire to warm the area around them, before a sheep's bleating can be heard in the distance. Toothless turns in the direction that it came from, and notices a trio of sheep not too far away. He bounds over to them, two of the sheep running away, before nudging the last one in the direction of the heated circle. The sheep starts towards it, and Toothless rejoins the others and welcomes the sheep. Said sheep turns to bleat at the other animals, and they all join the dragons and Vikings. The small sheep that Toothless had saved earlier decides to sleep in front of the dragon, as yaks stand on either side of the twins and the other sheep and chickens gather in a small circle.

"Your dragons are really something son." Stoick says with his hand resting on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Yeah, they are." The brunette responds with a smile, as Toothless fires a Plasma Blast, Stormfly releases a stream of fire into the air, and Toothless lets loose another Plasma Blast that lights up the sky slightly.

"_~Heh~_ Reminds me of fireworks." Jack comments beneath his breath with a small smile, before everyone starts to doze off slightly and get some rest from the storm.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the dragons are revealed to have their wings and backs covered in snow, before shaking it off as the Vikings wake up. Now that the sun is out, they're able to make out the Great Hall, and head off in that direction. When they arrive, they're met with applause from the gathered Vikings. There are cheers as they see the animals, before some complaints are heard as the dragons show up. But said complaints are quieted as Hookfang allows some sheep to jump off his back, and there are "Aww's" around the Hall instead. Then, Astrid yells to get everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone!" She exclaims, gesturing towards Hiccup, Stoick and Jack as they walk in.<p>

"The chickens are laying eggs again!" Hiccup exclaims, holding up an egg for proof as cheers resound around the hall.

"And the yaks are giving milk!" Jack announces, holding up a bucket containing the milk in question, getting more cheers in response as Toothless, Frostbite and Gobber walk into the hall behind the three. They look around the hall as the animals are cared for, and the dragons are given raw fish to eat after the previous night. Some of the animals even walk over to dragons and lay down to sleep next to them. Stoick, Hiccup and Jack turn around with smiles, and start to close the doors to the hall as they notice that more snow is starting to fall.

_The Vikings of Berk made their peace with the dragons when they saw that they could trust them. I made peace with them during the morning that Frostbite showed up in the cove that Toothless was stuck in. As it turns out, they dragons actually have _instincts_ to protect _us_. All of us, including the animals, and even this dimension traveling teen right here. Knowing that, I'd have to say that life on Berk just got a little bit warmer._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 2: Well, here it is guys. The third chapter in the "A New Life: Riders of Berk" story. Like I said earlier, I apologize for taking so long to get this out, but I hope that you liked this chapter. Now, I'm still looking for episodes from different TV series to change slightly and use in this story, but I don't need them all right now. It'd just be nice to get some soon. Besides that, there are still the reviews to look over and respond to. So here they are!<strong>

**Akira Himura:**

…Alright, first off, not gonna comment on that first bit or the last bit. But I'm glad to see that you're looking forward to the change, and hope that I can keep you entertained through the story with other twists and turns!

**Owldusk:**

It was a nice thought and assumption as well! Although, the guess is still wrong. It might be something for me to think about, but it's also possible that the Skrill from the second season may play a role in the third or fourth, so I don't want to risk messing anything up.

**DarkLord98:**

Probably. Remember that there are still two seasons coming. So it's possible it'll happen at that point. Because during these two seasons, Gustav is too young in the eyes of the teens since they had only started a couple years beforehand. So, I'd make a guess and say that it'll happen during one or both of the upcoming seasons.

**Anime PJ:**

Well this time you did guess right! Congratulations! As for not having any suggestions, that's okay, you're really the first to actually say anything relating to it anyways. But, thanks for the comment, and you're welcome for liking your stories. Honestly, they're really good!

**"****Zerox":**

Thanks! And hope I can keep you entertained through the rest of this story, and the ones that follow!

**That's about it for this chapter guys! Thanks for sticking with me through the wait, and thanks for taking the time out of your day to read it! I hope to see you all next time, and in future chapters to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Species?**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 1: I've gotta say, this is probably one of my least favorite episodes. Sure, Torch comes in and that's great and all, but I'm a little upset about the lack of communication between Hiccup and Toothless during the episode. Unfortunately, I can't really change events in this episode since they would affect another episode or two later on. Oh well.<strong>

**However another problem for this episode is how my character affects it. Since Jack has Frostbite, a Night Fury, as his dragon, he will react the same as Toothless. I don't know why exactly, but I guess that Night Fury's and Typhoomerang's just have a species feud or something. Though, this also brings in the problem that since most of this episode seems to take place in Hiccup's house since he's the one looking after Torched, my character can't really do much. So, I'm gonna have to either come up with parts to take up the place of that, or just skip over them entirely since I don't write out parts that my character wouldn't have some kind of effect in.**

**Alright, I think that's about all I have to warn you guys about at the moment. If anything else pops up well, you probably won't be able to tell if I added it since it'll just seem like I wrote it out the first time. But enough rambling! On to the fourth chapter of "A New Life: Riders of Berk"!**

* * *

><p><em>When you're riding a dragon, <em>communication_ is key. It's almost like the two of you have to read each other's minds. Because the alternative… Let's just say that it can be unpleasant in the multiple ways it could end. So, you have to have an open mind. Because sometimes, as much as it may pain you to admit, you're dragon knows the right choice better than you do…_

The dragon riders of Berk can be seen following Hiccup and Jack as they fly over a cliff towards one of the many forests on the island. "Follow me!" Hiccup calls back to the others, before leveling out as they reach the trees. "Low level evasive maneuvers! Come on bud." He orders the other teens, before saying the last part to Toothless. The two of them fly between the many trees that are standing upright, or have toppled over only to get caught on others, with Jack close behind. Then, in sync, the two Night Fury riders "switch gears" on their foot pedals, and bank to the left to avoid more trees ahead.

Unfortunately, the others aren't so fortunate. Hookfang purposely leads Snotlout through the trees, ending with him having a face full of leaves and twigs. As he makes a sarcastic comment about the dragon "missing a branch", Hookfang responds by flying through the trees once more, Snotlout now having more twigs sticking out of his nostrils, as well as helmet. As this is going on, Jack and Hiccup fly on either side of Astrid as she directs Stormfly through the trees, before ordering her dragon to fly higher as she notices two trees that had caught each other mid-fall. Instead, Stormfly bucks so that Astrid flies higher, while the Nadder flies underneath the two trees. When she reaches the other side, Astrid lands on her back, and they turn to the left in order to dodge the oncoming line of trees.

At this, Astrid admits that Stormfly had the better sense of direction, before her nerves take over for a moment as she thinks about how she could have died. After she admits this, Snotlout and Hookfang fly next to them, the raven haired Viking teen complaining about how the Nightmare had tried to kill him. As he attempts to take a twig out of his nose, Astrid comments about the good look it gave him… He immediately places the twig back in his nose. Afterwards Hiccup, the twins, who had surprisingly stayed on their dragon the whole ordeal, and Jack catch up to them. Hiccup and Jack look around the group, noticing how a certain Gronkle rider was missing. "Hey, has anyone seen Fishlegs?" Hiccup asks.

"Dunno. I haven't really had time to look around." Ruff says while staring at Jack with suggestive eyes. The dimension-traveling teen represses a shudder, before turning to Hiccup and silently begging to help look for their friend even though he would have helped anyways.

"Ugh. Alright, me and Jack will take a look around." Hiccup says, directing them around and away from the group, much to Ruffnut's displeasure, which she voices with a disappointed groan as Tuffnut pretends to gag. After the two Night Fury riders circle the immediate area a few times, they find the missing teen stuck in a tree with his dragon stuck in the one next to him. "Woah, there you are Fishlegs! Are you, okay?" Hiccup asks as he and Jack land, before walking over to the tree where Fishlegs is trapped between the split in a tree.

"I'm fine! Just, hanging out. It's not like I, _crashed_ or anything..." Fishlegs replies, getting a chuckle out of Jack in response. He could appreciate the use of sarcasm in this situation, since Fishlegs isn't usually someone who uses it. "Okay I crashed, there, I said it." He admits, making Jack sigh as he walks over with Hiccup to free their friend from his predicament. They each grab a hold of one of his legs, before pulling in an attempt to free him. Unfortunately, the only thing they manage to free are his pants.

"Oops." Hiccup mutters with a sheepish expression as he turns to Jack.

"A~~~nd there goes my dignity." Fishlegs says.

"Uh, no. Your dignity would be gone if you lost what you still have on Fishlegs. As of right now, you've managed to retain it." Jack comments as he continues to look away from Fishlegs both from the awkwardness, as well as for the Viking teen's privacy. As Hiccup tries to pull Fishlegs out by his legs, Jack thinks about something, facepalms, and places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Uh, Hiccup. I think we'd have an easier time…" He trails off as he walks over to the other side of the tree. "Over here." He comments as the dragon's chuckle in their dragon manner, and Hiccup blushes at the fact he hadn't thought of how it was the teen's arms keeping him stuck. Not that Jack was any better since he'd only just thought of it.

The brunette walks over to stand by his friend, before they successfully pull Fishlegs out from his position stuck in the tree… At least, that's what _would_ have happened if the dragons didn't decide they wanted to have a little fun. They shared a mischievous look, before Frostbite shot a low powered Plasma Blast at Fishlegs, and Toothless ran forward in order to catch him. "Thank you." The Viking teen thanks the dragon, before grabbing his pants from Hiccup and putting them back on. Jack gives his Night Fury a look as he tries to hold back a laugh at the turn of events. Frostbite just looks at him with an innocent expression, eyes wide as his left ear twitches with his head tilted to the left.

"Now, what are we gonna do about Meat-" Hiccup's cut off as the trees behind him collapse, and the Gronkle in question falls to the ground underneath them. "-lug?" He finishes as Fishlegs makes his way over to his dragon.

"Uh, can you not tell the others that Meatlug broke the trees?" Fishlegs asks the duo as he pets the Gronkle, before covering her ears. "She's sensitive about her weight." He stage whispers. Jack responds by sliding his finger across his lips with a small smirk on his face.

"How did this happen?" Hiccup asks as Toothless and Frostbite join their riders at their sides.

"I don't know. I was just flying along, taking notes on the flora and the fauna. Typical guy stuff." He tells them, twiddling his thumbs as he admits this while Jack raises an eyebrow since they were supposed to be in a training exercise just minutes ago. "When something _weird_ jumped out of the bushes, it was like a… Like a-a flaming squirrel." He comments, holding his hands out as if he were showing off the size of the creature.

"Really? A flaming squirrel?" Hiccup asks Fishlegs in disbelief.

"Or a chipmunk" Fishlegs tells him, getting a blank stare from the brunette in response. "Or some other flammable rodent… I don't know Hiccup! It scared us! Isn't that enough for you?!" Fishlegs exclaims as he gets on Meatlug, and flies off. As they do so, Hiccup chuckles slightly, turning to look at his companions.

"Did you hear that? A flaming squirrel." Hiccup comments as him and Jack get onto Toothless and Frostbite.

"I'm not sure Hiccup. I mean, we're riding _dragons_. Are flaming rodents really that unbelievable?" He asks his brunette friend.

"Oh come on Jack." Hiccup starts with a slight laugh as they lift off the ground and start flying forward. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as a- Flaming squirrel!" He exclaims, falling to the ground as a streak of fire shoots past them, Jack also falling off Frostbite as him and Hiccup lose control of their foot pedals. They quickly push themselves up, and look in the direction that the streak of fire went. "Woah… You saw that, right?" Hiccup asks the others, getting nods in response as they cautiously look over the partially burned tree log and hear the sound of… _Something,_ letting off scared sounds. What they see surprises them, since it's a small dragon hiding in a small hole in a pile of rocks. The two Night Fury riders share a glance, before leaping over the log and running over to the dragon.

"Hey little guy. Who are you?" Hiccup asks, extending a hand to the dragon to sniff.

"Careful Hiccup. Cornered animals will usually-" Jack is cut off as the small dragon tries to bite Hiccup's hand. "-Attack." Jack finishes as Hiccup pulls his hand back before it can join his left leg.

"Woah. Slow down big fella!" Hiccup exclaims, before leaning down slightly to get a better look at the dragon, though keeping his distance so that he won't be attacked again. "I've never seen anything like him… Have you Jack?" He asks his raven haired friend, getting a shrug in response as the two Night Fury's try to get a better look at the new dragon. After a few seconds, they pull back and snarl at him. The riders look over at them, share a glance, before looking back at the smaller dragon and let out a high pitched roar while spreading their wings. Jack raises an eyebrow at the reaction, whereas Hiccup just looks at Toothless in slight annoyance. "You know, you're really not helping." He tells his Night Fury, before the two riders stand up and step back slightly. "I think we might have discovered a new species here." Hiccup comments, before the Night Fury's walk over, and start to nudge their riders away from the new species.

"Woah! Hey, Toothless!" Hiccup exclaims, pushing against the Night Fury's head as he tries to push Hiccup away. "What has gotten into you?!" He cries out as the small dragon retreats further into the small space in the rocks. "It looks like he's hurt… Hey there little guy, I'm a friend… Here." He tries again, walking over and kneeling before the dragon as he pulls out some dragon nip for him.

"I'm not too sure Hiccup… I mean, if both Toothless and Frostbite are hesitant about him…" Jack tries, staying near Frostbite. Hiccup turns and looks at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"And if he _is_ hurt Jack?" Hiccup asks. Jack's cautious face softens a little as he sighs and Hiccup turns to look back at the dragon "It's okay little guy. It's just a little dragon nip." Hiccup continues as the dragon starts to creep out of the hole and sniff, just before the two Night Fury's let out warning roars, causing the smaller dragon to hang onto Hiccup as if looking for safety. "Hey, come on guys. Play nice." Hiccup says to the dragons, before turning back to the smaller dragon, thus missing Jack's slight annoyed look. Which changes to fear as Hiccup cries out in pain after he pulls the dragon to his chest. "Little dragon, big claws!" He exclaims, before standing up and holding the dragon a fair bit away from him. "Come, let's go get you fixed up." He says with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting! It's an all new species!" Fishlegs exclaims as the riders discuss the new dragon in the dragon training arena. Tuffnut just looks at it with a deadpan expression.<p>

"Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me." He says as Fishlegs continues to look at the small dragon from all around.

"There's no _telling_ what it might do." Fishlegs says in a hushed whisper as Tuffnut leans down and extends his hand to the dragon with a small smirk. Meanwhile, Ruffnut is not so stealthily trying to make her way over to Jack. Luckily, he'd situated himself between Hiccup and Astrid. And the two were nice enough to make sure they were close enough so that she couldn't stand beside him. He mentally relaxed when she noticed and didn't attempt to hide her scowl at the blond Viking beside him.

"Flame! Do it!" Tuffnut exclaims, before the dragon lunges forwards and bites his nose. Not letting go for a few seconds as the male twin staggers around. "Ahhh! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" He cries in pain, the sight making his twin forget about how she can't get over to Jack, and laugh at his pain. He finally manages to take the dragon, and throw him away. Unfortunately for Ruffnut, the dragon's next victim is her. This time, it's Tuffnut's turn to laugh. "Hey, that is funny." He says as the dragon eventually gets off, and leaps to the ground, making Hiccup hold out his hands for the dragon to leap to.

"Come on guys! We have to figure out what to do with him. He's _hurt_." The brunette says to the others.

"_He's_ hurt?" Tuffnut asks, rubbing his nose as he asks this to get the point across.

"He's just scared. He'll settle down." Hiccup says, rubbing the dragon's head to comfort him as Fishlegs walks over to stand next to Hiccup.

"Uh, new species. Remember? We actually _don't know_ what it'll do." Fishlegs says, looking around with slight nervousness as he says this.

"Not helping Fishlegs." Jack says, before noticing how Ruffnut is standing next to him and staring at his face with a dazed expression. He subtly moves away from her as Astrid speaks up.

"Well, _someone's_ got to take him home." She says, making everyone take a few large steps away from Hiccup, unfortunately meaning that Ruffnut made sure to step away so that she was practically holding onto Jack.

"Well big guy. Here's your somebody." He says as he turns the dragon to look at him. While this is happening, Jack repressing the urge to shudder as Ruffnut practically tries to hold onto his arm. When they're dismissed from the arena a few minutes later, he quickly makes his way to Frostbite and flies off towards his house in an attempt to get away from the female twin.

He makes it to his house, closes the window, and quickly runs over to lock the door. That had been one of the other things he'd created with Hiccup and Gobber's help. Since they couldn't make the complex ones with keys at the forge yet, they'd settled for one of the easier ones to create. This was the one where you'd have a metal rod attached to one side on the door, and another piece of metal on the wall next to the door. That way, to lock it, you'd slide the metal rod to the side in order to keep the door from being pushed open **(1)**. Once the door is locked, makes his way back upstairs and sits in front of his desk in order to get back to some other projects to better the town.

* * *

><p><strong>SpongeBob Narrator: A Few Hours Later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" Jack flinches at the loud shout, knowing that Hiccup had just showed his father the small dragon. He sighs as he pushes away from his desk in order to head towards his room and sleep. The teen takes off his jacket, gets into bed, and falls asleep. Unfortunately, his sleep isn't as peaceful as it could be.<p>

_*Dream Flashback*_

_My eyes slowly open when my brain realizes that I'm not getting the same amount of air I should be… Nor is it the right kind of air. When my body realizes this, my eyes snap open the rest of the way, allowing me to see my surrounding in a better way. The room hasn't been touched, and everything seems normal… That is, if you count the giant black smog floating in the air normal. I look at the smoke above my head, before rolling out of bed and attempting to army crawl to my door. It takes me a minute, but I manage to get to the door._

_I get into a crouched position, and feel the bottom of the door. Luckily, I don't feel any heat. Therefore, there isn't any fire on the other side. Knowing this, I open the door slowly, and crawl out. I'm met with the sight of the hall filled with smoke, and fire a few yards down. I go in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the flames. As I continue down the hall, I make sure to knock on the doors that I pass, attempting to find my parents in the pandemonium._

_"__Mom?! Dad?!" I call out, only to be met by silence every time. Finally, I reach their room. I open the door, and behind it I see-_

_*End Dream Flashback*_

Jack's eyes snap open and he sits up straight in the bed, looking around in an attempt to assure himself that he's still in his room on Berk. When the familiar sight of his new room greets him, though surprisingly without the presence of Frostbite, he lies back down on the bed and calms his breathing. _I'm still here. On Berk. It was just a dream…_ He trails off and closes his eyes with a frown as he attempts to fall back asleep. _I wish…_

* * *

><p>The next day, the teens have met back in the arena again in an attempt to learn more about the dragon that Hiccup and Jack had found. The prior stand in front of the other teens, and places the newly dubbed Torch on a table. "Alright Torch, let's find out what you are." He says with a small smile.<p>

"Oh this is so exciting! Documenting a whole new species! Learning all about it!" Fishlegs exclaims with a giddy expression. The twins seem a bit surprised by this announcement.

"Wait. Learning?" Tuffnut asks as he slouches over slightly.

"No thanks." Ruffnut continues, leaning against Jack's side, much to the latter's displeasure. As this is going on, Hiccup looks through the book of dragons.

"There's, _nothing_ in the book of dragons that looks anything like him." He announces, making Fishlegs look at him in surprise.

"We even get to decide what it's _called_." He says before giving off a small laugh. "That is, that is a _really_ big responsibility." He tells them. "I don't know if I'm ready for that." He says with a nervous look, just before Snotlout slides up in front of him. Jack walks over to stand next to Fishlegs, finally managing to escape from Ruffnut, and places a hand on the teen's shoulder and giving him a smile.

"Hey, it's alright Fishlegs. Out of all of us, _you're_ the one that has the most knowledge. Therefore, you know exactly _why_ all the other dragons have their names. So, as soon as we know more about Torched, you'll get ideas." He says, making Fishlegs look at him in shock, before giving a thankful smile. As this is going on, Hiccup and Astrid had already started, with Snotlout coming up with names for Torch's… And failing miserably. When Fishlegs sees where they are in terms of test, he asks to administer the claw test. He does so, and the rest of Jack realizes just why it was that Hiccup had cried out in pain the day before. As Snotlout attempts to come up with more names, Tuffnut turns to look at his sister.

"Hold on, is he serious?" He asks her. But at the moment, Ruffnut could care less since Jack wasn't by her at the moment. As the tests continue, the teens learn that Torch does not react to eels in the familiar manner of most dragons, instead eating it. This shocks the dragon riders.

"Fishlegs. Has there _ever_ been a dragon in recorded history who-" He cuts himself off, not needing to finish the sentence.

"Never. We're in uncharted waters my friend." Fishlegs says.

"I thought we were already in uncharted waters since we don't know what species he is?" Jack mutters to himself since he doesn't want to hurt Fishleg's feelings, or his enthusiasm.

"Hear that Torch? You're one of a kind." Hiccup says, petting the dragon on the head as he gives him a small smile.

"Now we just need to get it to fly." Fishlegs mutters.

"Maybe if he sees Toothless fly…" Hiccup says, before looking up at the rock cliff that Toothless and Frostbite were sitting on. "Toothless! Let's take a ride bud!" He yells up to the Night Fury. The two dragons look at him out of the corners of their eyes, before turning back to continue looking away. "Toothless?!" He yells again, this time with slight confusion. Snotlout just laughs as he walks over to Hookfang.

"So much for the 'Dragon trainer'." He says in a smug voice, making Jack narrow his eyes as he sees a bit of past Snotlout return. "We've got this." He says, getting onto Hookfang before the Nightmare takes off, giving Snotlout a scare as he does so, and making Jack laugh as they land at Karma taking place.

"F-first thing y-you n-need to kn-know Snotlout!" Jack exclaims, still laughing. "Karma's a bitch!" He says, before falling to the ground and continuing to have his laughing fit. He continues to laugh as Torch attempts to fly, and the other teens talk about him, before the dragon takes off with sparks erupting from his mouth as he flies in a spiral pattern. Unfortunately, Jack notices said sparks. And they cause him to have a reaction that doesn't seem like him. As Torch floats to the ground, the other dragons look around him, commenting on how his flying went, as well as determining the name of "Typhoomerang" for his species.

Suddenly, Astrid looks around as Snotlout complains about not getting the name. "Hey. Where did Jack go?" She asks, the others looking around before Tuffnut sees him.

"Uh, he's over there." He says, pointing to the shape of Jack, hugging himself as he pushes as far against the wall as he can as he blocks his face with his arms, and shakes like a leaf.

"Jack?" Hiccup asks, walking over to the teen with Torch still in his arms. The teen in question flinches, before looking up at his friend. When he notices the dragon, his eyes widen, and he pushes further against the wall.

"No…." He whispers in a fearful voice, making the others look at him in shock. So far, he they hadn't shown this side to them. "Keep it… Keep it away from me…" He mutters, still pushing against the wall. "Memories… Bad, _bad_ memories… Sparks… Fire… Burning…" He mutters, looking back at his arms and trying to curl into himself. Now the others are looking between one another, trying to figure out what's wrong. Of course, Snotlout is the first to break out of his shocked state, and instead, gets a smug grin on his face as he walks over.

"Oh, so Jack's afraid of some sparks is he?" He asks, taking Torch into his hands and walking over towards the cowering teen.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?" Astrid asks him, though without the usual malice since she's still confused about Jack's current appearance.

"Come on Jack. What's so bad about a few sparks? Hm?" Snotlout asks, now kneeling in front of Jack as he holds out Torch towards the teen, the smug grin still in place. At the moment, all Jack can do is try to get further away from the cause of his panic. Unfortunately, Snotlout isn't giving him any time to do so. "Come on, they're just a few sparks." He continues. At this point, Astrid sees what Snotlout's doing, and gets an angered look on her face.

"Snotlout! Are you _trying_ to scare him?!" She exclaims, already knowing the answer to the question. Snotlout just turns around slightly to smirk at her, still holding Torch out towards Jack.

"Think of it like revenge for everything that he's done to me in the past year." He states, not even thinking about the fact that he had _deserved_ all the things jack had done. However, it's at this point that Frostbite notices what's going on. And he doesn't like it one bit. Because the next thing anyone knows, is that Snotlout is being flung back, Torch landing in Hiccup's outstretched arms, while Snotlout lands roughly on his back, before looking up at the Night Fury crouched next to Jack, currently snarling at him in a threatening way. Before anything else can be said, Jack jumps onto Frostbite, and takes off. Flying back home at surprising speeds. "What the Hel did that stupid dragon do that for?!" He cries out in annoyance. Unfortunately for him, this turns the teen's attention back to him. And none of them look happy.

"Snotlout, what did you _do_?!"Astrid exclaims, getting an eye roll from the Jorgensen in response.

"Duh, I already _told_ you. I was getting back at the guy for what he's done to me in the past." He huffs out as he crosses his arms.

"Snotlout. You were purposely _scaring_ Jack. Didn't you see how he reacted to Torch?" Hiccup asks, trying to hide his anger at his cousin.

"Yeah, so what? A _real_ Viking would conquer their fear." Snotlout announces. At this point, everyone's already angry at Snotlout, even Fishleg's who's scared of ever standing up to the teen, and they all turn and walk away before they end up doing something they'll regret. Even the twins are angry at him. They may love destruction as much as the next set of twins, but even _they_ wouldn't resort to what Snotlout just did. So they all leave on their dragons, leaving a confused and slightly miffed Snotlout behind with Hookfang. "Hey! Come on!" He calls out, before huffing and turning to Snotlout. "Can you believe them?" He asks his dragon, only getting a dragon-like glare in return, before Hookfang takes off into the air. "Hey!" Snotlout cries out to his dragon. "Where do you think you're going?!" He yells, not getting a response.

* * *

><p>The next day, all the riders are back in the arena. However, Jack isn't with them at the moment as they all talk about Toothless. "You did the right thing with Toothless." Astrid tells Hiccup. "He'll snap out of it." She continues.<p>

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't?" Snotlout asks much to the displeasure of everyone there since they're all still angry with him about yesterday. "Then you won't have a dragon to ride. And if you don't have a dragon to ride, then you can't be the leader of the dragon acde-" He's finally cut off by the person nobody expected to speak at the moment.

"Shut the Hel up Snotlout!" Hiccup exclaims, turning his head to set a glare on his cousin, which surprised both him, as well as Astrid. "I don't want to hear _anything_ from you right now! I've had to put my best dragon friend in the cove for an unknown amount of time, and _you_ scared my best friend into a near petrified state!" He exclaims, the anger burning through the glare he gave making Snotlout stiffen. "Jack was the first one who treated me like a person, and he wasn't even a part of the tribe! And now, you've just scared him by acting like seeing a few sparks is 'nothing'!" He continues. At this, Astrid looks at him quizzically, though still surprised at his outburst.

"What do you mean? Do you know why he acted like that Hiccup?" She asks, making the brunette sigh. Unfortunately, before he can say anything, the twins show up on Bark and Belch.

"You guys would not _believe_ what we just saw. The _whole forest_, ultimate destruction." Tuffnut tells them with wonder in his voice.

"It was beautiful." Ruffnut continues. "The whole thing was _torched_." She tells them with a smile.

"Torched." Hiccup mutters, absent mindedly rubbing Torch beneath his chin. "Show me." He says with a determined look at the twins.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, the riders return to the village after returning Torch to his mom. While everyone else goes off to their own homes, Astrid and Hiccup land in front of Jack's. As they walk up to the door, Astrid turns to look at Hiccup. "So, are you going to explain to me why it is that Jack acted like he did?" She asks, getting a sigh just like earlier.<p>

"That's why we're here Astrid. To both check on Jack, and to see if it's okay to tell you. As of right now, only I know why he acted like he did. But it's up to him if you can know or not. It's a part of his past life, but it's also a part of his life now." He explains, getting a raised eyebrow in response as they stop in front of his door. Hiccup sighs as the confused look. "I'll just let him explain if he wants to." He tells her, before knocking on Jack's door. When they don't get an answer, they attempt to open the door, only to find it unlocked. This makes them uneasy, since Jack _always_ locks his door. They look around the bottom floor, and see a shape sitting on the "couch" in front of the fire, which Frostbite was re-lighting with a Plasma Blast as they walk in. The dragon turns around to see them, and lets off a low whine, nudging the shape sitting on the couch.

"Jack?" Hiccup asks as they close the door and walk over to the figure. Said figure flinches, before turning slightly in order to see them better. What the two teens see doesn't get their hopes up. Jack has bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and seems as if he hasn't eaten for a while.

"Hiccup? Astrid? Is that you?" Jack asks in a raspy voice, most likely from lack of water.

"Jack? What happened to you?" Astrid asks as Hiccup sits next to his first friend and rubs his back. Jack shudders slightly.

"Memories." He mutters, curling up a bit tighter.

"You said that in the arena. What do you mean by that?" Astrid asks as she sits on the other side of Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Jack flinches slightly at the touch. "We're your friends. You can tell us." Astrid tells him, making the raven haired teen sigh, before he slightly relaxes his position.

"I guess… I guess that I can tell you." He finally says after a minute. "But, you might want to get comfortable… It's a bit of a long tale." He admits. Then, he goes on to explain why he reacted the way that he did...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 2: Mwuahahahahahaha! I leave you to wonder just what it is that scared Jack so bad that he was nearly petrified!... *Realizes what he just did* And now I'm going to run and hide before you all kill me. But, in all seriousness, just what is it that scared Jack so bad? Well, I plan on revealing that later on in the series, but definitely during this story at some point. When exactly? I'm not entirely sure. But I do know that it's going to be after Heather shows up. That way she'll either know at the same time the others know, or she'll know before the others.<strong>

**Now, for Snotlout. I may have made him seem a little uncaring during this chapter, but that's just kind of his character! I mean, take the second to last episode of Defenders of Berk for example! *Spoiler Line* He freaking almost kills Astrid, and acts like it's nothing! *Spoiler line end* So, I think that I was justified in how I portrayed his reaction. But make sure to tell me if I overdid it.**

**As for Hiccup's reaction, I can imagine him blowing up on Snotlout for what he did. I mean, Jack is his first human friend, so I feel like if someone hurt him badly in any way, he'd take it a little personally. So, Vengeful-Hiccup is now a possible thing in this Fanfiction. But, onto the reviews for the last chapter.**

**Akira Himura:**

Well, as you can see I have continued to write. And I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I hope I can continue to entertain you in the ones to come!

**Owldusk:**

Well, as you can see in this chapter, He's come up with ideas for basic locks on doors. However, I'm trying to hold off on the big impacts until I see what happens in the coming seasons. That way I won't exactly have to either come back and change things, or just not write out episodes since stuff written could easily solve possible problems.

**DarkLord98:**

Probably. Don't ask me the big questions though. Remember that I didn't make the series, so I can't give you all the answers.

**Anime PJ:**

Glad to know you like it! Also, Ruffnut hitting on Jack, well you saw the chapter. But I'm gonna try to tone it down when Heather is actually in a relationship with him. I'm not the kind of guy to write out love triangles or anything like that. Though, I'm gonna take a shot at it during the first couple episodes where she comes in, simply to see how good I am at writing out situations like that.

**Theanvil7558:**

Well, here's the next update. As for the Heather part, well you're probably going to hate me during the beginning of the second episode, but love me by the end. But that's all I'm gonna say at the moment.

**Speaking of Heather, I'm still trying to figure out if I should make her parents stay with her and Jack. Either way she'll be staying with him, but I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I'm leaning towards them leaving without her, that way the village they're from won't panic more than they already did when they went missing, and so that I won't have ****_three_**** extra characters to write in.**

**Also, I'm gonna need a little help on her personality guys. I mean, I take her as confident, not afraid to speak her mind, and possibly a little forward when in a relationship. If any of that's wrong, or you have more to add on, please tell me. I mean, she only comes in for two episodes, so I can use all the help I can get. I already know what she's going to do as her "job" on the island, so I don't need help with that.**

**Now, as for the number earlier: (1): What I mean by these are the locks that you might see inside a stall in a bathroom. You know, the ones where you turn it slightly so it's not stuck in place anymore, move it so that the door won't open, and then turn it again so it stays locked. Imagine that one since Jack doesn't know enough about keys to make the locks nowadays. And the ones back then that kept chests locked wouldn't really fit in with locking a door.**

**I think that's about all I had to say on the chapter, so thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: In Dragons We Trust**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 1: Well, here we are guys. Halfway through this story to the episode where Heather makes her appearance. I honestly can't wait for those episodes, because that's when I get to deviate from the plot slightly by keeping her on Berk, and thus allow the relationship between her and Jack to begin. Speaking of that, I already told you that I have her "job" figured out for her living on Berk, and I want to know if you guys want to know next chapter what it is that I have planned, or if you want to wait until I write it during the story.<strong>

**Just write down your answer in the review section, and depending on the answer, I'll either write it in during the first AN next chapter, or you guys will have to wait until the chapter after Heather comes in. Also, for those of you who like Vengeful-Hiccup, good news! You get more of him this chapter! As well as a few more clues as to what happened to Jack's parents. (If you didn't already guess thanks to last chapter.) Anyways, I think that's about all I have to say for now, so here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><em>When you fly through life, you need to know exactly who you can trust, and who you can't. Hiccup knows that he can always count on Toothless, and I know that I can always trust Frostbite whenever I get into a sticky situation. However, I <em>also _know that I _can't_ trust everyone. One example of someone that I can't trust is a certain cabbage farmer who lives on the opposite side of Berk._

As the Dragon Riders of Berk watch, Hiccup falls through the air towards the sea below. But before he can hit the water and become dozens of separated body parts, Toothless comes flying in from underneath and catches him. The brunette attaches his prosthetic leg back onto the foot pedal, and they fly up higher into the air. They join up with the rest of the group, and Hiccup turns to look at Fishlegs. "Alright it's your turn." He tells the Gronkle riding teen. "Jump." He continues, saying the word as if it's nothing. Although, since both Hiccup and Jack had done that a dozen or so times before and their Night Fury's had caught them each time, it did seem like nothing to them.

"I don't want to jump!" Fishlegs exclaims with fear and nervousness evident in his voice as he protests the action that Hiccup is telling him to do.

"You have to believe she's going to catch you." Hiccup reminds him. "It's a trust exercise." He tells Fishlegs.

"I like to do my trusting on the ground, thank you very much." Fishlegs argues before turning slightly to the side in order to look away from the brunette and his Night Fury.

"Like _this, chicken_-legs." Snotlout says, before holding his arms out wide and cheering as he slides off Hookfang's neck. Meanwhile, the dragon in question just keeps flying at a steady pace through the sky, not noticing that his rider had fallen off and was currently plummeting towards the unforgiving sea below.

"So should we mention something to Hookfang?" Tuffnut asks.

"Sure… In a minute." Jack says with an evil smile that shows this is retribution for the near petrified state the Nightmare riding teen had put him in around a month ago. The other teens shudder inwardly at the jacket-clad teen's expression. When Jack wanted to be, he could be really, _really_ dark. It made them fear what would happen if he were to be with the Outcasts instead of the Berkians. Or worse, Dagur. After a couple more seconds of not doing anything, Astrid flies closer to Hookfang on Stormfly's back.

"Hookfang, get him!" She calls out, making the Nightmare turn to look at her and her Nadder with slight confusion, only for Toothless to let out a roar in agreement that makes the Nightmare's eyes widen as he looks down at the falling Snotlout.

"Not feeling the trust!" He calls out as he spirals through the air, falling towards one of the many mountains on the island. Hookfang lets out a startled roar, before flying down towards Snotlout in order to catch him before he goes splat. He manages to catch the Viking teen, but he can't quite pull up in time. Because of this, they smash through the roof of a building… Unfortunately, this building belongs to Mildew. Jack flinches in sympathy as the duo crashes through the roof of the dragon hating Viking.

"As much as I hope that hurt Snotlout, I feel bad for the pain Hookfang probably felt…" He mutters, Frostbite nodding his head a bit as we warbles in agreement with his rider. A few seconds later, the dragon and rider duo come flying through the roof a second time, the Viking teen letting off a scared yell as they fly towards the group.

"You'll pay for this!" The cabbage farmer yells up at the riders as a piece of his roof that was still attached falls onto his helmet-clad head, making the old man take on a dazed expression for a few seconds. Despite the situation, Jack finds it in him to chuckle a bit, Frostbite apparently thinking the same thing as he chuckles in his dragon-like manner.

"O~~~h, something tells me we're gonna hear about this." Hiccup mutters just loud enough for Toothless, Jack and Frostbite to hear, before they turn to face the other riders. Jack nods, but looks at Snotlout with a malicious grin at the same time as his laughter subsides.

"So Snotlout, what was that you told the others about how "real Vikings face their fears"?" He asks, making the Jorgensen shudder a bit before turning to avoid Jack's eyes. The dimension-traveling teen chuckles in an evil way at the reaction he gets, before the group continues their trust exercises for a few more minutes, and then they go their separate ways to do whatever they want for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>That night, Jack is standing outside his house, leaning against one of the columns that hold up the small roof above his porch. As the doors in the town start to open, he smirks at the unfortunate teens walking out. When Snotlout almost throws up when holding onto his father's boots and then throws them onto the ground, that's when he stops holding it back and starts to laugh. All the other teens look over in his direction, and he waves in a way that shows just how much pleasure he's taking in watching their misfortune. "Oh sure, laugh it up. <em>You<em> don't even _have_ a father to take his boots out here!" Snotlout exclaims while pointing at the jacket-clad teen. This statement causes the air to suddenly go still and for all sound to halt as Jack's smile turns into a hurt expression, before it changes into a scowl as he walks into his house and slams the door behind him. "Ha!" Snotlout laughs, thinking he had won an argument, before he turns to look at everyone else and notices how they're all scowling at him now. "What?" He asks, completely oblivious to what he had said and the effect it had.

"Snotlout, do you know _why_ he doesn't have a father to do this for?" Hiccup asks his cousin with a scowl on his face that he doesn't even attempt to hide.

"He doesn't have a father because he's back in Jack's dimension. Duh." Snotlout dismisses with an eye roll, making Astrid's scowl deepen, along with Hiccup's.

"True, but that's because he's also _dead_ Snotlout. Jack's mother is dead too. Meaning he doesn't _have_ his parents anymore." Hiccup tells his cousin, making the Jorgensen look at him in slight surprise, before flinching in regret as he realizes just what he had said to Jack. The other teens shake their heads at him in shame for a minute, before they all retreat back into their own houses. A few minutes later, it begins to snow lightly on the island. Then, after a few minutes of snow fall, a clawed foot can be seen pressing down into snow outside everyone's house, before the boots set down in front of them are taken. They pause for a few seconds outside of Jack's when they don't see any boots to take, before turning around and starting back towards the town again.

The next morning, Jack steps outside his house to see the town walking around in confusion, talking to one another with raised voices laced with confusion and anger. He looks around with a raised eyebrow when he sees that no one is wearing their boots, and then sees Stoick walk out of his house and bend down to grab _his_ boots, only to notice that they aren't there anymore. "Where are my boots?" He hears the chief ask, before Gobber, Mulch and Bucket walk up to Stoick, all without their own boots. "Where are _your_ boots?" Stoick asks them, still slightly surprised at the boot's disappearance.

"They've all been stolen." Gobber announces. "Every last one." He continues.

"Well, not mine. I made sure to keep them inside." Jack says, walking up to join them. The Viking's raise their eyebrows at his comment, making him raise his hands in an "I surrender" way. "Hey. I'm just saying that everyone else's boots were taken while they were outside, while I made sure to leave mine _inside_." He continues. The Viking's continue to look at him for a few more seconds, before turning back to one another.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Mulch asks Stoick, only for another voice to speak up in place of the chief.

"All _I_ know is that they left a mighty big footprint." Mildew tells them, gesturing to a dragon-like footprint in a small pile of snow with his staff.

"O~~~h, those are Zippleback tracks." Fishlegs starts, pointing at another set a few feet away as the other Viking teens walk over to join the gathered group. "You can tell by the half-moon shape arches. Well that's dragon 101 guys, I don't have to fill you in on that." Fishlegs laughs a little at the last part, waving his hand dismissively. As Hiccup starts to talk to the Vikings gathered, Jack walks over to Fishlegs and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, Fishlegs buddy. Just a little heads up for the upcoming future. Even though it's _great_ that you know this stuff about dragons, in this situation, it isn't really the best time to share." He tells his fluffy friend, gesturing to the slightly angered townspeople. Fishlegs takes a look, before realizing what he'd said, and chuckles nervously. Jack smiles reassuringly at Fishlegs, and pats him on the shoulder just before Mildew starts talking once again.

"Well there's just one way to find out. Follow the footprints." He says, gesturing in the direction the footprints lead with a small smile on his face. While the other Vikings do just that, Jack stays behind and narrows his eyes at the back of Mildew's head. Not liking the tone of voice he'd had when he was telling them to follow the tracks, or how the smile he gave seemed a little smug. He decides to make sure to keep an eye on Mildew for a while, and then follows the rest of the Vikings. A few minutes later, everyone shows up at the dragon training arena and sees Barf and Belch sleeping with a mound of torn up boots around them.

"Okay so there's a dragon surrounded by a pile of boots." Hiccup admits, before turning to his father. "But that doesn't mean that-" He's cut off as Stoick lifts on of the boots in question, the material ripped and torn in a way that suggests claws had wrecked them. "Alright the dragon took the boots." Hiccup finally admits with a sigh of defeat.

"How are we supposed to do _any work_ in this weather, without our _boots_?" A random Viking cries out, getting shouts of agreement from other Vikings.

"This is outrageous!" Another adds, making more Vikings shout out their complaints. Unfortunately, this encouragement spurs on Mildew to speak up.

"It's not long before something is _done_ about these creatures Stoick. How much more can we stand?!" The old man cries out, partially to Stoick, and partially to the crowd of gathered Vikings. Unfortunately, it does as he had hoped, and gets more shouts from the Viking crowd. Gobber walks up to the small group of complaining Vikings standing in the arena with the dragon trainers, Stoick and Mildew. A small scowl is present on the blacksmith's face as he stares at the small group of angered Vikings.

"Listen to yourselves. "My feet are cold." He mocks them. "You're Vikings, everything is cold! I'll fix your boots for you. You'll be back to work in no time." He tells them.

"You all heard Gobber! You'll be getting' your boots back good as new." He announces to the crowd, getting murmurs of agreement as the townspeople settle down and stop shouting.

"That's it?" Mildew asks the chief. "No _consequence_ for these dragons?" Mildew asks Stoick in what appears to be disbelief.

"They took our _boots_ Mildew. The world isn't comin' to an end." He tells the aging man.

"Oh, don't be so sure. Dragons are _wild_ _beasts_. There's no _telling_ what they'll do behind our sleeping backs." Mildew argues with the chief, still on his quest to get rid of the dragons. And the situation with the Zippleback just helped him with his cause.

"They don't destroy things on _purpose_!" Hiccup exclaims, running over to the two arguing Vikings and enters their conversation. "But, you do have a point Mildew." He admits, much to the old man's, as well as Jack's, confusion.

"Uh, Hiccup. Are you alright?" Jack asks to his brunette friend behind one of his hands, making sure the old man can't hear him. Hiccup just waves him off as he steps towards the Zippleback still lying surrounded by boots in the middle of the arena.

"They _are_ wild animals. And they need _us_ to keep an eye on them. And rest assured! We will do just that!" He exclaims for the Vikings gathered around the arena to hear, before waving at the dragon to leave the supposed scene of the crime. The Zippleback quickly complies, and makes his way out of the arena, stepping in a pile of snow on the way out. When the two headed dragon exits, Hiccup and Jack notice a difference between the one the Zippleback left behind, and a footprint of the same Zippleback in a different snow pile a few yards away. They share a surprised glance at what they see, before they make their way out of the arena and gather the rest of the teenagers before heading to the catapult they usually meet at if they aren't in the arena. And since the arena is currently filled with boots, they headed to their second option.

"Well guys, as per Hiccup's request. We're going on night patrol. And honestly, I'm one hundred percent behind his decision." Jack announces to the rest of the teens who didn't know the plan.

"Night patrol?! I love it!" Tuffnut exclaims. "What is it?" He asks, making the dimension traveling teen facepalm as Hiccup explains for the male twin, and probably Ruffnut as well.

"Night Patrol is where we, _patrol_. At _night_. To keep an eye at on the dragons. And make sure they don't get _blamed_ for anything else." Hiccup tells the twins, before Fishlegs speaks up.

"Um, did you _clear this_ with our parents?" He asks, twiddling his thumbs a bit as he asks. "Because _some of us_ might not be allowed out after a certain hour." He continues, just before Snotlout walks over to stand next to him.

"Not _allowed_, or _afraid_?" He asks Fishlegs in a slightly mocking tone, making Jack narrow his eyes at the Jorgensen, and causing Fishlegs to turn and look at him.

"Hey, things _happen_ after dark." He tells Snotlout, and before any more arguing can take place, Hiccup speaks up.

"Guys, we _have_ to do this." He tells them. "You heard Mildew. He wants the dragons banished." He continues making most of the teens there nod. Except for the twins.

"Permission to shoot first and ask questions later." Ruffnut asks/declares. For a second Jack is confused since it's obvious that Vikings don't have guns at this moment since he was still in the process of trying to figure out if he should even introduce the Berkians to the weapons of mass destruction, since they could end up with a war on their hands if other tribes got a hold of them. But then he remembers that him and Hiccup had created crossbows, and they were widely used now, so they could _shoot_ arrows.

"Permission to skip the questions." Tuffnut adds, smacking his sister's hand aside.

"We're just patrolling! Nobody is shooting anyone!" Hiccup exclaims, waving his hands for emphasis.

"I have a question." Tuffnut says with a smile, before it changes into a bored and upset one. "What's _fun_ about _that_?" He asks, annoyance clearly heard in his voice.

"It's not _supposed_ to be fun it's a _Hiccup_ idea." Astrid tells him, getting a smile from Hiccup.

"Exactly." He says, pointing at Tuffnut for a moment, before registering what she said at the end. "What?" He asks her in slight hurt. Jack rolls his eyes before walking over and directing Hiccup down the ramp.

"Come on Hiccup ol' buddy ol' pal of mine. Let's go before anyone decides to lengthen this conversation and hurt your self-esteme more." He says, sending a pointed glare at Snotlout, who currently had his mouth open with a small smile tugging at the corners of it. It immediately snaps closed when he sees the glare, before turning away and whistling innocently as if he wasn't about to say anything wrong. Meanwhile, Astrid flinches when she realizes how her sentance came out, and planned on apologizing to Hiccup later.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Dragon Riders are walking around town talking to villagers about the new dragon problem. Astrid tried going to a few doors and asking around, Fishlegs just patrolled the walkways, while the twins were up to their usual mischief of scaring innocent Vikings who were walking round town at night. All of the members made sure to carry around sashes that had the Norse runes for the first letters in "Dragon United Monitoring Brigade", which unfortunately ended up spelling out D.U.M.B. Because of this, Snotlout ends up with troubles from Gobber and lost sight of Hookfang. Unfortunately, while Fishlegs is patrolling, the twins try to scare him, and end up getting some help from the dragon in question. The Gronkle riding teen immediately rides out of there, leaving the twins to argue about who actually scared him as Hookfang goes off on his own once more.<p>

Just as he passes through the square, Hiccup and Jack come flying overhead on Toothless and Frostbite respectively, before staying in place in the air and commenting on the current events taking place. "Well, Mildew will be glad to hear what dragons do at night." Hiccup starts, turning to face Jack. "They sleep." He tells his raven haired friend and his Night Fury. Jack nods in agreement.

"No kidding. What did he expect? Some dragon that stays up all night just to torment the townspeople that have given it a place to settle down peacefully?" He asks his friend, getting a shrug from the chief's son in return, before they take off once again to do a few more rounds of the town before heading off to bed themselves. Never knowing just what the next day would bring.

* * *

><p>The next day, Vikings are gathered in the Great Hall to view the destruction that had apparently taken place the night before. All around the Hall, there are scratch marks, and torn tapestries. The Viking teens walk in to see the damage, all of them surprised at what had taken place. "What could have done such a thing?" Stoick asks, making Fishlegs raise his hand as if to get the chief's attention, only for Jack to slap a hand over his mouth.<p>

"Once again, not the time." He tells Fishlegs, making the teen blush at what he was about to say. Unfortunately, it gets out anyways.

"Looks like a dragon did this Stoick." Gobber says, making the jacket-clad teen facepalm since his attempt at stopping that announcement from being said failed.

"But how could that be? We had _every dragon_ accounted for at _all times_." Astrid says, before turning to face the others. "Right guys?" She asks, getting nods and glances in return from them all… Except for one.

"When you say at "all times", and "every dragon"… What exactly do you mean?" Snotlout asks, making air quotes around what Astrid had said. In response to his question, he gets groans, two facepalms, and a glare in return.

"Okay, _what happened_ Snotlout?" Hiccup asks, annoyance and nervousness clear in his voice.

"Well _I_ was detaining a suspect, who _wasn't_ showing sufficient respect to the sash." He tells them, pointing at the sash in question with his thumb as he glares at Gobber.

"I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says, _dumb_." Gobber argues, making Astrid glance at the other teens.

"We gotta change that name." She mutters, making Jack look at her in mock surprise.

"Really? And who was it that suggested we name ourselves, "United Dragon Monitoring Brigade" and simply change the position of two words?" He asks her rhetorically, before pretending to come to a realization. "Oh, wait. That was _me_." He tells her, getting a glare and a punch in the arm in response. Luckily, it had happened so much before from the teasing he gave the blond Viking and Hiccup, that he'd built up a tolerance, and it only stung. Unfortunately, that meant he'd been hit several times beforehand. On _both_ arms.

"_Anyways_." Snotlout says, interrupting their argument. "As I was questioning _said suspect_, Hookfang may have, and I'm not saying he _did_, but it is possible he wandered off for a few…" he trails off as the others look at him.

"Seconds?" Ruffnut asks him.

"Minutes?" Tuffnut asks him next, actual concern in his voice for a few seconds. Unfortunately, Jack just sets a look that was half between a glare and a deadpan expression on Snotlout.

"It was hours… Wasn't it?" He asks Snotlout in a deadpan voice, already knowing the answer.

"Hours." Snotlout confirms, getting groans out of the rest of the teens, and another facepalm from Jack as he turns and starts to walk over to stand next to Hiccup so he doesn't punch the idiot teen in the face.

"Oh that's _way_ longer than minutes." Tuffnut says, just before the doors to the Great Hall are slammed open, and everyone looks to see Mildew enter.

"Oh, no! It's true The _Great, Hall_. _Sooo many memories. My_ three weddings, their three _funerals_." The old man comments as he takes a look around, before leaning on his staff. "Oh~~~ the _funerals_." He says again, only this time with bliss apparent in his voice as he seems to relive the memories. At that Jack tenses up, and Hiccup has to put a hand on his friend's shoulder to stop the teen from lunging at the old man. Stoick notices the exchange, and sends a glance at Hiccup. The teen in question flinches, before mouthing "Later… Maybe" to his dad.

"That dragon must have gone on a _rampage_." Gobber says as he turns to look at his friend and chief. "I hate to say it Stoick. But you're gonna have to-" Stoick cuts the blacksmith off.

"I _know_, what has to be done." He says as Mildew walks over.

"So do I." The old man says, before Stoick turns to face Hiccup and Jack.

"Startin' tonight, and every night, I want all the dragons put in the academy under lock and key." He tells the brunette, placing his hands on his son's and Jack's shoulders.

'What?! That's it?!" Mildew asks incredulously, before gesturing to the Hall. "Look what they did!" He cries out in outrage. Hiccup decides to speak up before things get worse.

"This just doesn't make any sense." He argues with disbelief in his voice. "A dragon wouldn't just come in here and destroy the place. I mean, none of the food was even touched!" He explains, gesturing to the basket still filled with fish. Even the fish on the _outside_ of the basket was left untouched.

"I don't know why dragons do what they do, but I'm not gonna let them do any more damage." Stoick says, before turning around and walking off with Gobber and Mildew. The doors closing behind them as the rest of the teens walk over to stand next to Hiccup and Jack. The two Night Fury riders just look at the others, before giving off sighs and shrugging their shoulders.

Later on in the day, while the sun is setting, the riders are flying over the town, and Hiccup and Jack see Stoick and Gobber down below, before they continue on their way to the academy. The chief in question gives off a sigh at the sight. "You _had_ to cage the dragons Stoick. You had no choice." Gobber tells him.

"I know Gobber. But to Hiccup when I punish them, I'm punishin' him." Stoick explains to his friend.

"Yeah, that boy thinks that dragons can do no wrong." Gobber agrees as Stoick turns back around.

"I just hope that while a father does what's best for his son. A chief must do what's best for the village." Stoick explains, Gobber nodding in agreement, before looking at his friend again.

"And what about Jack?" He asks, making the chief turn to look at him.

"What about Jack?" Stoick asks his friend, wondering if something had come up with the dimension-traveling teen. Heck, he _still_ had a hard time believing it. Yet, it was proven true by the teen not too far after he admitted to them.

"Don't act like you don't know. You live right next to him for Thor's sake! I know that I'm not the only one who wakes up to hear the lad's screams." Gobber says, shuddering a bit. The town may have been filled with Vikings, but the Hel raising screech that Jack would occasionally let off during some nights scared even the toughest of them. The first time, the entire village had rushed to his house, thinking that he was being murdered. Stoick, Hiccup and the rest of the teens had been the first to rush in. They'd found the entire first floor devoid of life, and rushed up to the second floor, before bursting into his room. What they found had surprised them all.

There, curled up on his bed with Frostbite trying to calm him down, was Jack. White as the snow that littered the walkways. When asked what was wrong, he'd only replied with words strung together in random ways. He'd said something along the lines of, "Mom… Dad… Room… Flames… Stairs… Sparks… House… Burns… Hospital… Grandparents… Plane… Berk…" And then he'd snapped out of it. When he saw the others inside the room with him, he'd flinched, before slowly uncurling and making his way through them, over to the room that was set aside for the bathroom, whatever that was, and then… They'd heard him start to cry.

All the villagers had frozen when they heard the young teen cry. As far as they knew, nothing in this world had made him cry up to that point. Not even losing his leg! Hel, his exact words when he'd woken up inside Gobber's house and seen his new leg with the blacksmith standing next to him were, "Did Hiccup make it?" Then, Gobber had nodded, and Jack told him, "Then I don't give a damn." That had immediately made the old blacksmith respect the teen. So when the villagers heard the young man cry, they knew that it had to be _bad_. What happened next surprised everyone. _Especially_ Stoick. Because suddenly, Hiccup had gained a frightening scowl, right alongside Astrid. But what had surprised and scared everyone… Was that _Hiccup's_ was the most frightening. He suddenly rounded on Snotlout with Astrid, and stalked up to him. Then, he started to yell.

_*Flashback: Hiccup POV*_

I couldn't believe it… Jack, the one who I see as my brother, was inside his hopefully-soon-to-be bathroom… _Crying_. After hearing what he'd been muttering, I immediately knew what it was about. And since it was only yesterday that we'd returned Torch to his mom. I knew _exactly_ what had caused his emotional breakdown. Suddenly, all I could see was red. I hardly noticed Astrid scowl with me as I turned to the one that had caused this… Snotlout. I started to stalk up to him, barely taking note of the fact that he seemed _scared_ _of me_, before I started to yell.

"This is _you're_ doing Snotlout!" I yell, not caring about how the entire village could probably hear me at the moment, or the startled breathes that everyone in the house had taken. "_You_ did this to him! That little stunt with Torch yesterday reminded him of his past! And now, he's reliving his memories because of you! You don't know what he had to go through! You don't know the pain! And now, to have to relive it?! Can you imagine how _that_ makes him feel?! He's in _tears_ because of _you_, and how you mocked him with Torch yesterday!" I continue, now standing in front of my supposed cousin, who looked as if he were wishing that Thor would strike him down, rather than have to face me right now. For a moment, I contemplated hitting Snotlout to get the message across better… But then I thought about how Jack would probably handle Snotlout, and started to calm down. As the red started to seep away, I ended up seeing that Astrid apparently didn't share my mentality.

The blond haired Viking in question stalked forwards, pulled her arm back, and delivered a harsh blow right to Snotlout's stomach, before bringing another down onto his back, making him fall to the floor to cough up spit. Then, just for good measure, she kicked him in the side a few times. "I hope you're happy with yourself _Jorgensen_." She hisses, before stalking out of the house, followed closely by me before I ended up changing my mind and punching the downed Snotlout anyways.

_*Flashback End*_

Needless to say, Hiccup's and Astrid's reactions to what had happened to Jack surprised _everyone_. And the next day, Jack had stayed in his house. Kept company by the two teens and the two Night Fury's as Hiccup called off Dragon Training for the day to make sure that Jack would be fine. But even throughout the day, any Viking that passed by the dimension-traveling teen's house could hear quiet sobs coming from within. It made them wonder what was so bad that had happened to him, to be reduced to staying confined within his house for an entire day. And it wasn't only that time. For the next few weeks up until now, the entire village would be woken up by the screech during the night, flinch in sympathy for the boy, and try to go back to sleep without the thought of his sobs in their heads.

"I know about that … What do you think happened to the boy Gobber?" Stoick asks his friend, dropping his falsely guarded face for a moment as he thinks about the screeches and sobs that the teen would let off occasionally. The blacksmith shakes his head sadly.

"From his ramblings, and that one point in his life that he refuses to tell us about in detail… I'd wager it has to do with losing his parents Stoick." Gobber says sorrowfully. Stoick nods sadly, thinking along the same lines as his friend. Then, the two head off towards the Great Hall to help with fixing it. The thought of the grief stricken boy replacing their thoughts of the teen that would always seem to have a smile on his face, or help around the village in some way. It was something they hoped wouldn't be perminent. They had grown to like the helpful teen, and Stoick still felt greatful to Jack for befriending his son when no one else did... And when he himself didn't act like the father he should have.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Great Hall, the teen in question was with all his friends as they talk about the dragons and locking them up for the night. Suddenly, Hookfang flames up, and Hiccup and Jack turn to look at Snotlout in annoyance. "Snotlout do something about him please, we're trying to think over here." Hiccup says.<p>

"Yeah, I gave up thinking. Never been happier." Tuffnut comments as Hookfang walks a bit closer to the group of teens as he roars at Bark and Belch.

"Snotlout, get him to "flame down" or something like that, before I throw you onto him." Jack says with a scowl, bags under his eyes from staying up the previous night to look out for dragons. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him thanks to his nightmares, and it was making his temper worse.

"I'm not the boss of him! He always does that when he gets angry." Snotlout argues with his hands up in an attempt to stop Jack from following through on his threat. Hiccup seems to be thinking about this, while at the same time still annoyed. Then, he looks down at a footprint that Hookfang leaves in the stone thanks to the heat he's radiating. Jack watches at the same time, before sharing a glance with Hiccup as they think of the same thing.

"Or goes on a rampage…" Hiccup mutters as Jack nods in agreement.

"_That's_ how we can explain the Great Hall!" Jack exclaims, this time getting a nod from Hiccup as they run towards Toothless.

"We've got to tell my dad about this!" Hiccup exclaims as they get on. Jack turns to look at Frostbite as they do so.

"Frostbite, stay here. The last thing we need is for something else to happen, and for either you or Toothless to get blamed. I'd rather not have to watch over both of you at the same time while Hiccup talks to his dad in my condition." He admits, gesturing to the bags under his eyes, as well as referring to his temper at the moment. Frostbite lets out a slightly upset warble, but nods none the less. "Good dragon. We should be back soon. Hopefully with news that we can take the dragons back to our houses." He tells the others, getting nods from them in response before the two take off.

A few minutes later, after the sun has finished setting, Jack sits outside with Toothless as Hiccup talks with his dad inside the Great Hall. Suddenly, the Night Fury perks up, and growls at the stairs. Jack raises an eyebrow, and glances downwards. Unfortunately, he can't see all that well, and the Night Fury has better hearing than him. They share a look, and Jack sighs. "Fine. But I'm coming with you. The _last_ thing we need is for _you_ to be blamed for something too." He says, the dragon nodding in agreement as Jack gets up a makes his way downstairs with the dragon. When they reach the bottom, Toothless stares at a house for a few seconds, just before the door bursts open and something moving can be heard on the inside. The two share another look, before walking in to check out what it might be. Unbeknownst to them, a villager emptying one of his waste buckets sees them enter. They hear more noises as they walk further inwards, before the sound of a window shutter slamming can be heard.

The two share another look, before Jack tries to climb up to the window to get a better look. As this happens, Toothless is ready to save him in case the person is actually holding on and waiting for them on the opposite side of the window, before he smells something different. He follows the scent… And sees a burning barrel with gunpowder spread around. His eyes widen, and he lets off a scared yelp. Jack turns to look at the dragon in slight fear, before he sees the flames, and his brain amps that fear up ten-fold. His immediate reaction is to jump away from the window towards Toothless and run out of there. Unfortunately, he only makes it half way before the barrel explodes.

The last thing Jack registers is Toothless jumping towards him as he's flung through the air, and wrapping the teen in his wings to protect him from the flames. Then, he slips into the black that is unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 2: Dun Dun Duuuun! How'd you like them apples?! So yeah, Jack is knocked unconscious from fire and saved by a Night Fury for the second time in this series, and there's a good chance it isn't his last. What will happen now that Jack's been knocked unconscious as the dragons are left at the mercy of the Vikings? Well. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.<strong>

**But in all seriousness, I had to do this. Otherwise, Jack would have been able to tell everyone what happened before the dragons were kicked off Berk, then I wouldn't be able to bring in Alvin, and thus it would delay Heather coming in. And we all know ****_that_**** can't happen! So, I was forced to knock Jack out until some point in the next episode. Now, since I know I'm gonna be getting a lot of anger directed at me because of this, I'm going to respond to the ****_positive_**** reviews from the last chapter and like them while they last.**

**Akira Himura:**

(Nervously) "Hehehehe… Sorry?" *Runs like all of Hel is after him*

But thanks for the comment, as well as the suggestion. After all the other reviews, I'm thinking along the lines of doing just that. (Although I'll admit, when I first read your review, I had to re-read it because my first thought was "What?! This is T, not _M_! (but no telling what might happen in DoB) But after I read it a second time, I understood what you meant.)

**Owldusk:**

Well, basing it off this chapter, I'd have to say that it will probably happen a few more times during this story, and then it will mostly happen during "DoB" because, well… Dagur. 'Nough said.

**DarkLord98:**

Well, I'll take that suggestion into account, and probably choose that. As for the Nadder, I wasn't really planning on it. If anything, I'm gonna wait until either "DoB" to give her a set dragon, or the new series in 2015 "Dragon Masters". This is simply because I don't want to give her a dragon now, and then have her reappear in "Dragon Masters" with some other kind of dragon. So, for now, she'll probably just be riding with Jack on Frostbite whenever she needs to fly around.

**Anime PJ:**

Well, as shown in the chapter above, he has creative ways of getting revenge. Though the punch will probably come into the story at some point… Not exactly sure when though. As for Heather's parents leaving, that seems to be what everyone else wants, as well as myself, so it will most likely be happening. And you're right. It would be awkward to have your girlfriend's parents living in the same house as you and her. _Especially_ in Viking times. (Note: This has not happened to me, though it just seems like it would be to me.)

**Theanvil7558:**

Thanks for the compliment! And, thanks for giving me a bit more info on Heather's personality. However, could you specify what you mean by drama for what happened on Outcast Island? Do you mean it in terms of what could possibly happen to her parents? Or do you mean it in terms of something else? I just want to know.

**So those are the responses. And guys, if you have any suggestions for ****_anything_**** in this story, make sure to write them down! I make sure to read ****_all_**** my reviews, and attempt to respond to all of them as well. So, if you have something you think might work for this story, don't hesitate to suggest them!**

**Well, I think that's about all I have to say for this chapter. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon so that you guys don't kill me. See ya!**


End file.
